Begin Again
by BlackWidowAndCapRule
Summary: Fem Harry! Amaryllis wants to start over again in America with her son, Jamie. There she meets Tony. Can he help her move on from her tragic life?
1. Prologue

Amaryllis P.O.V.

I could not believe it. The War was over; the Final Battle had been fought. Many of my friends were dead. Remus and Tonks were dead…Teddy was an orphan now, just like me. My love and the father of my child, Fred, was dead. We had been dating since the TriWizard Tournament. Last year, in the height of the war, Fred and I had our child, a little boy named James Arthur Frederick Weasley. After hours of debate when he was born, we named him after my father, his father, and himself. We thought we'd have more children…more opportunities to name our children after family members. But plans change. People die before it is their time, just like Fred.

As I continued to think on this, I needed to leave. I could not stay here any longer. I would say my good-byes, take Jamie, and leave. We would get a fresh start after Fred's funeral. I had to stay for his funeral. It is going to be tough, but I cannot leave him, my love, without saying good-bye. Maybe Jamie and I will start new in America. There are so many options there…we could both start new.

Poor Jamie. He will never remember his father. He is only 14 months old. Our miracle was born on March 17. He will have to grow up on stories and pictures of his father. Even if we move, I will stay in touch with the Weasley's; we will get together for holidays and birthdays, and if all else fails, we will get together monthly. Right now, it is too painful to even be in this country. How can I survive so much and Fred die? I died too…why didn't I stay dead? I know why, but I do not want to admit it. Everyone needed me, especially Jamie. I could not let Jamie grow up without both Fred and I. His childhood would be different from mine, but I would never allow him to grow up like that.

I walked through the Great Hall. I stopped at Remus and Tonks. I just looked at them for a little while, then I whispered, "I'll take care of Teddy. He will never forget about you. I will not let that happen. He will hear stories about the Marauders and how his father was the brains behind them. He will hear stories about how his mother was dedicated and became an Auror to protect everyone she loved. He will know how brave his parents were. I promise." After I finished speaking to them, I moved on to Fred.

The Weasley's were still all gathered around their fallen son and brother. They were mourning their loss, as was I. I stopped and sat with the rest of them. George gave me a hug and we cried together. Next to Fred, I was closest to George. He was my love's other half. Where one went, the other was short to follow. This was one place George could not follow Fred.

After several hours, we all went home to the Burrow. I took a detour to see Andromeda. She was watching Teddy and Jamie. She had already been told about the death of Remus and Tonks. While she was not as young as she used to be, all the death recently has aged her.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Andromeda asked as soon as I walked through the door.

I sighed. I was hoping for more time before having to tell everyone. I decided to answer her truthfully, so I said, "yes. I can't stay here anymore, Andy. Everything reminds me of Fred and how happy we were together. I need to heal."

Andy also sighed, "I figured. If I wasn't so set in my ways, I would do the same. Where will you go now? When are you leaving?"

"I was thinking about going to America and starting fresh there, with Jamie. We could live in New York or somewhere. And I was thinking about leaving after the funerals. I can't leave and take Jamie without saying good-bye to Fred," I replied.

Andromeda and I needed to talk some more. Decisions needed to be made, especially for Teddy.

"Do you want to take care of Teddy? I know I am his godmother, but you are his grandmother. I will respect your wishes if you want full custody of him," I told her.

Andromeda looked tearful as she said, "yes, thank you! I want to take care of Teddy, especially since Dora and Remus aren't here anymore. We can work something out, so you can see him whenever you want."

"That would be wonderful. I want to be in his life, but I didn't want to take him away from you! Maybe we could get together every couple of weeks, or every month, for now and see each other. I will miss you just as much as I will miss Teddy. We'll work something out when I get settled," I happily told her. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore my godson, but I do not think I could care for two boys under the age of two right now, especially with my impending move across the pond.

Andromeda and I continued to chat and plan for a little while longer. It was decided that every other month, one of us would travel to the other. When Teddy and Jamie were older, they could decide if they wanted to see each other more often. For now, they were young enough not to notice too much if they did not see each other for a few weeks. I told her I would get in touch with her as soon as I was settled in America.

After we said good-bye, I met everyone at the Burrow. Everyone was already there and in a somber mood. As soon as I walked through the door with Jamie, Molly pulled me into a hug. We both began crying once again. We soon stopped, and just looked at each other. I needed to tell the Weasley's my news.

I opened my mouth and said, "Guys, I need a fresh start. I'm going to move to America after the funeral."

Everyone stared at me for a minute…then, everyone went crazy.

"WHAT?," all the Weasley's and Hermione yelled. Everyone started talking at once and talking over each other.

Poor Jamie got scared. He started crying when all the noise started.

"OI," I yelled, "STOP IT! You're scaring Jamie! Calm down and talk one at a time…NOW!"

Everyone settled down immediately. Hermione asked me, "why?"

"I need a change. I can't stay here and heal if I am continuously reminded of Fred everywhere I turn. When I look outside, I see where Fred and I shared our first dance. If I go into town, I see where we had our first date. Everywhere I go, there are memories. I don't want to forget Fred, but I need to not be reminded of him, especially when he's not here," I tearfully told everyone. "We can still stay in touch. You can visit me, I'll visit you. We can write, floo, apparate, send Patronus's…I don't care, as long as we stay in touch. I don't want Jamie to grow up not knowing his Weasley family."

Molly pulled me into another big hug and said, "of course, he'll know us. We will get together every holiday and whenever we can. I promise."


	2. Chapter 1

Amaryllis P.O.V.

The funeral had passed. It was two days ago, and now, I was on my way to America with Jamie. I made preparations. I looked into the vaults I owned. It turns out, the Potters had a mansion in New York and the Blacks had an apartment in New York City. I decided Jamie and I would live in both; mainly the mansion, but when we were in the city, we would stay in the apartment.

Jamie and I were traveling Muggle style. We were currently on an airplane. Jamie loved it; he just kept looking out the window. As soon as we land, I was going to buy a car and we would go to the Potter Mansion. Everything was set and ready for Jamie and I.

As I watched Jamie, I debated if I wanted to get a job in New York. While I had enough money to get by, and Jamie was still very young, I was not sure if I could stay at home doing nothing every day. I could always find a part time job, and have Kreacher watch Jamie while I worked. He would be able to watch Jamie, and he has grown fond of Jamie in the last year.

The plane was beginning to land. When it reached the airport, I had decided. I would find a part time job and work for a little while. I did not need the money, but I could not stay at home all day. I would start my job search next week. For now, I will focus on Jamie and getting settled.

I was holding Jamie and walking through the terminal towards the exit. As I reached it, I asked one of the workers where I could find a place to buy a car. They gave me directions, and I thanked them. I finally made it and bought a new car and hit the road. Jamie was excited to be going on an adventure to our new home!

When we were driving through New York, I wanted to see the city. I knew Jamie would be excited too, so I decided we would stay at the apartment for a few days, then move out to the mansion. Since I was getting a job now, it might be easier to stay in the city. I would make a final decision in a few days, but I think being in the city would be nice.

First, I dropped the car off at the mansion. There was no use me trying to drive in the city. I expected traffic to be crazy and I did not want to even attempt it. I apparated Jamie and I to the apartment, and we would start exploring the city from there.

At the apartment, the view was amazing. I could see Central Park and thought Jamie might like to go run around for a little while. So that's where we went. Jamie and I ran around, played in the park, and got an ice cream.

Walking home, I got bowled over by a man with dark hair and dark eyes. I sat there shocked for a minute, while Jamie just stared at the man. The man looked at me, looked around, then back at me. He helped me up and Jamie ran into my arms. He hid his face in my neck as I stared at the mystery man.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention! Are you ok? Is he ok? I didn't mean to, I am so sorry," the man frantically said as I stared at him.

I warily watched him for minute. If he was a Death Eater, he would not be talking this quickly or apologizing to me. He would have recognized me immediately. After determining he was safe, I replied, "It's ok…no harm, no foul. I'm alright, as is Jamie. Right, Jamie?"

Jamie peeked his head out from my neck, looked at the man, and nodded his head.

"Again, I am so sorry! My name is Tony. What's yours?" the man kindly said to me.

"My name is Amaryllis, but my friends call me Amy. This is my son, Jamie. He's shy around new people, don't mind him," I told Tony. He seemed nice, even if I had only just met him.

"Let me make it up to you. I'll buy you a coffee or something, and I can get Jamie a hot chocolate or an ice cream. I want to make it up to you," Tony said.

I hesitated, "It's getting late, actually. It's almost time for Jamie's nap. Maybe another time."

Tony looked at Jamie, who was hiding his face, and smiled. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then he said, "Can I have your number? Or can I meet up with you another time? I want to see you again, and Jamie, of course."

"That would be fine. I don't have a phone yet, but how about we meet here at 3 o'clock on Sunday. Right by the big tree. I just moved here and I am still getting settled," I told him.

"I will see you there. If I can't make it, I will have my friend, Happy, meet you and we can try again. Nothing should come up, but you never know," Tony said. "By the way, Happy is that man over there, with the dark hair," he pointed out.

I nodded and said I would see him later. We went our separate ways. It was Thursday afternoon. I wanted to spend tomorrow and Friday looking for a job, then Saturday relaxing. On Sunday, Jamie and I would meet up in the park with Tony. He seemed nice. I was only here for a few hours, but I can already feel my heart beginning to heal.

**A/N: I will try to update weekly, but sometimes, it might not work out that quick! I got things to do and my work schedule is beyond hectic (12 hour shifts are AWFUL, btw)! Also, any ideas for the story, let me know! I got an idea for what I want in my head, but I am open to ideas if you got them!**


	3. Chapter 2

Tony P.O.V

I was in an awful mood. I just got out of a meeting with Obadiah Stane, which I call "Obie" just to annoy him. He told me I needed to be "more careful," especially since I now have my lovely arc reactor. Like I would forget something like that! I wasn't paying attention as I stormed down the street. I was heading towards Central Park. Walking through Central Park was what I needed to clear my head.

All of a sudden, I slammed into something on the pathway. I heard a thump, so I looked up and saw the most beautiful green eyes in the world. Next to the green-eyed beauty was a little boy, who looked to be about a year old. I vaguely wondered if he was her son, as I gazed at her. She appeared to be in shock as she sat on the ground. I looked around, then I looked at her once again.

I helped her up off the ground. As soon as she was standing, the little boy ran into her arms and hid his face. I felt bad for scaring him. "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention! Are you ok? Is he ok? I didn't mean to, I am so sorry," I said quickly. I was really hoping both of them were ok. I was not a big fan of kids, but the little boy was adorable. He had ginger hair and green eyes, like his mother. His hair was a little darker than his mother's, but you could see the resemblance.

She didn't say anything for a while. I was starting to get worried that she wasn't ok. Then she said, "It's ok…no harm, no foul. I'm alright, as is Jamie. Right, Jamie?" The boy must be named Jamie. I wondered if it was short for anything. Jamie looked at me and nodded his head, but he didn't talk to me. I wondered if he was speaking yet, he looked very young.

I pushed those thoughts aside and replied, "Again, I am so sorry! My name is Tony. What's yours?"

"My name is Amaryllis, but my friends call me Amy. This is my son, Jamie. He's shy around new people, don't mind him," she said to me. She looked beautiful, with her red hair and green eyes. She looked sad and I was curious.

"Let me make it up to you. I'll buy you a coffee or something, and I can get Jamie a hot chocolate or an ice cream. I want to make it up to you," I said. I wanted to get to know her and her son better. I wondered if the father was around.

She hesitated, "It's getting late, actually. It's almost time for Jamie's nap. Maybe another time." I looked on the bright side…she did not say no. Maybe I should ask her out again then.

I looked at Jamie, who was hiding his face from me, and smiled at him. I thought for a few minutes, then said, "Can I have your number? Or can I meet up with you another time? I want to see you again, and Jamie, of course."

"That would be fine. I don't have a phone yet, but how about we meet here at 3 o'clock on Sunday. Right by the big tree. I just moved here and I am still getting settled," she said. All I can think of right now is who doesn't have a phone in today's world? Everyone has a phone!

"I will see you there. If I can't make it, I will have my friend, Happy, meet you and we can try again. Nothing should come up, but you never know," I said. I would definitely be there, but things come up…I am working on my Iron Man suit…hopefully, it gets finished soon. "By the way, Happy is that man over there, with the dark hair," I pointed out. I wanted to make sure she knew who Happy was, in case I had to send him.

She nodded, then headed off in the direction of her apartment. Before leaving, she said see you later. All I can think is that I will see you later. Sunday, if not sooner, to be exact. I was determined to find her again. I knew her name was Amaryllis and she had a son named Jamie, but I never got a last name. I wanted to know everything about her.

I continued walking through the park and headed to the tower. I was walking on clouds the entire way home. As soon as I got home, I said to J.A.R.V.I.S, "Jarvis, find out everything you can about a woman named Amaryllis, nicknamed Amy, and her son Jamie. They just moved here…her accent sounded English, so start there. I want to know everything about her."

Jarvis, though he was machine, sounded confused when he replied, "yes, sir."

As I continued on my way through my tower, I ran into Pepper. She asked me how my meeting with Obie went. I just looked at her, rolled my eyes, and stormed into my lab. I decided the best way to calm down would be to blast some heavy metal and tinker with my new suit.

I could not get Amy out of my head. All I could think about was her red hair and her green eyes. I wanted to know more about her, which I was hoping Jarvis could find. I was excited for Sunday, when I would meet up with Jamie and her.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, so I just realized that Stark Industries, like in the Iron Man movies was in CA and I had this story take place in NY…I'm not changing it now, but keep in mind it's a very AU story!****Sorry if that bugs people!****I'm still going to tie in the movies and it's going to be Stark Industries, but in my story that will be in NY, like Avenger Tower (which I will still keep in NY).**

Amaryllis P.O.V.

When I got home, I put Jamie right down for his nap. He was exhausted from our long day in the park. As soon as he was asleep, I let my mind wander. That man, Tony, from the park, was very handsome. While I was not interested in dating just yet, I would not object to making new friends in the area. Tony seemed like he could be a good friend.

Jamie liked him too. He did not talk too much as of now, but he was still young. He was only 14 months old, he was still learning how to form words and sentences. When I mentioned to Jamie that we were going to the park with Tony over the weekend, he just smiled. My baby was picky about who he liked; the fact that he was smiling and giggling when I mentioned Tony was good. Tony had a new fan, that was for sure.

I was looking for a job now, since Jamie was sleeping. While I was searching, I was thinking about what kind of job I wanted. I could do a lot, either in the Muggle world or the Magical world. Personally, I wanted to be in the Muggle world for a little while, so that everything could settle down. I could give up magic for a while. I just would not do it when I was out and only use magic when needed in the privacy of my own home.

I saw a job opening for a librarian. It was 9-3 every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Since I didn't really need a job, this part time job, regardless of pay, would be great. With my fortunes, I had no need for the job, but I needed to keep myself busy. I heard back almost immediately from the library. There would be a formal interview on Friday.

After I finished all this, I still had some time before Jamie woke up. My mind wandered to Tony. All I know about him is his name. As I thought about him more, I wanted to learn more about him. I could not wait to see him again on Sunday.

Friday came before I knew it. I asked Kreacher to watch Jamie, and he happily told me "I would love to watch little Master for Mistress." I have tried over the years to get Kreacher to stop calling me "Mistress," but I gave up…it was either "Mistress" or "Lady Potter-Black."

I was walking to the library now. As I moved towards the intimidating building, I was psyching myself out…all I can think about is I am the Chosen One, the Girl Who Loved, the Savior of the Wizarding World, the Mistress of Death…I can do this interview. It will be a piece of cake. I walked through the door and went to the front desk. I told her my name and that I had an interview scheduled with a Mr. Brooks.

I waited for a few minutes, and then I was called back. Mr. Brooks was sitting there patiently and stood when I walked through the room. He was an older man with graying hair and was wearing a tweed suit.

"Hi, I'm Jonathon Brooks. You must be Amaryllis Potter. I would like to tell you a little about the job you applied for, then we will continue with the interview. Your job will be sitting at the front desk, helping people who come in find the books they need, and check people out when they are finished. Your hours will be 9-3 on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," Mr. Brooks said once we were seated.

"Yes, I am Amaryllis, but please call me Amy. Everyone does. The job sounds great. I just have a quick question. Are the hours set in stone or are they prone to changing depending on demand? It does not matter to me, but I have a young son at home and I need to know ahead of time so that I can make arrangements for him," I replied to Mr. Brooks.

Mr. Brooks looked at me and told me, "the hours are pretty set in stone, but there are certain times of the year that things come up. If that does happen, I will make sure you have a week or so notice, that way you can make arrangements for your son."

"Thank you so much. I don't mind if things get changed for certain times of the year, I just need a little notice," I told him immediately after he finished speaking.

The interview continued, with him talking about experience I had in libraries and so forth. After what felt like hours of talking, the interview was over. I was offered the job, right then and there. He told me that I was to start on Monday, if that was fine. If I could not find arrangements for Jamie, my new boss gave me the option of starting on Wednesday. I told him that Monday was perfect and I would see him at 9.

I walked home excited. I could not believe I got the job. I decided to take Jamie out for ice cream in the park to celebrate. I started on Monday, so I still had the weekend with Jamie before I started. I knew Kreacher would be more than happy to watch Jamie while I was at work.

I bundled Jamie up in his jacket, since it was a little windy out, and we were on our way to the park. As we were walking, I heard someone calling my name. I froze, and then cautiously looked around. When I turned, I saw Tony, waving over to him.

"Hi, Tony, what are you doing here?" I ask as I walk over to him with Jamie.

"Oh, I'm just enjoying the beautiful day and saw you walking by. Thought I'd say hi when I saw you," he replied.

"Well, it is great to see you! Jamie and I are just on our way to get some ice cream. Are we still meeting up on Sunday?" I ask him, curiously.

"Absolutely! I will see you then. You said 3 o'clock worked for you, right?" Tony replied.

"Yep! 3 o'clock! That will give Jamie plenty of time to have a nap and be ready to go" I told him. Jamie was a beast without his afternoon nap. He always went down easy, but if there was too much going on around him, he will fight his nap tooth and nail. He needed his nap.

We continued to talk for a few hours. As it got later in the day, I had to go home. I told him I would see him on Sunday and made my way home with Jamie.


	5. Chapter 4

Tony P.O.V.

I met Amy on Wednesday. It was now Friday and Jarvis was coming up empty in his search. There were no records of Amy after her 11th birthday, and there was absolutely nothing on Jamie. I was hoping he could come up with something! He had the world's informational channels at his fingertips! I wanted to know everything about her. Was she married? Engaged? Where was her husband, fiancé, or boyfriend? Who was Jamie's father? I had so many questions, but no answers so far.

Obie came by and just made me mad again. He knew how to push my buttons. I didn't care what everyone thought of me and shutting down my weapons manufacturing. It was my company, my decision. I decided to go on another walk to clear my head. Maybe I would run into Amy and Jamie again in Central Park. That would improve my day significantly.

I started walking the same path I was the other day, the path where I ran into Amy and Jamie. I really hoped I would see her again. She was all I could think about for the last two days. I needed to know more about her. As I was walking, I was looking around the park. Then I saw a flash of red and paid close attention.

When I saw Amy and Jamie, I called them over. We talked for a little while and confirmed our plans for Sunday. As we continued talking, I noticed she looked excited. Being my usual cocky self, I say, "Are you excited because you ran into me or is there another reason?"

"You're funny! But, just so you know, I am excited because I got a part time job today. I am also excited I ran into you, but I am more excited about getting this job. I'll be working in a library, which might be boring, but it's only for a few hours three days a week! I'm excited. I want to be doing something, not just sitting around taking care of Jamie. I was driving myself crazy," Amy replies.

Tony paused, and then said, "hey wait, I didn't know you were looking for a job. I would have found you something at Stark Industries. You could have made your own hours and everything!"

Now it was Amy's turn to pause, "how would you get me a job at Stark Industries that would allow me to choose my own hours?" I could tell she was curious now that I had her attention.

"Oh, well, see I kind of own Stark Industries…and run it, too..." I say hesitantly, running my hand nervously through my hair. I was afraid she would bolt now, or throw herself at me, like most girls I've met have. But she surprised me.

She just looked at me, with a thoughtful look on her face, then said, "that makes sense. We never gave last names. So you're Tony Stark. I guess if we're going to get to know each other better, we should properly introduce ourselves. My name is Amaryllis Lily Elizabeth Potter-Black, though that is my formal name. I usually just use Potter as my surname, since it's what I grew up with. I also used to have Weasley tacked on there, but I will tell you that story at a later time…it's a long story and is very painful for me to talk about right now. This is my son, James Arthur Frederick Weasley, but everyone calls him Jamie."

I stared at her in shock. She never even flirted with me after finding out who I was. That's what I'm used to…and she formally introduced herself. I can have Jarvis narrow in on the search of her, especially since I now know both Jamie and Amy's full, formal names. That could work.

We shook hands and bid each other good bye for now. We would meet up on Sunday, as planned. We went our separate ways after a few hours. Jamie looked exhausted, but he had fun. I was counting down the hours before Sunday. I want to ask her out on a date…maybe I'll wait until we get to know each other better before I do that. I walked home slowly thinking about Amy. I wish that Jarvis could find more about her, but he was struggling. I wanted to know everything about her.

I finally made it to the tower and went up to the penthouse.


	6. Chapter 5

Amaryllis P.O.V.

It was Sunday and I was waiting until 3 o'clock to take Jamie to the park. I don't know if Tony remembered we were meeting there, but Jamie would enjoy it regardless. I made Jamie breakfast, nothing fancy, just some scrambled eggs and toast. He loved scrambled eggs. Even at 14 months, Jamie had a mouthful of teeth. He ate everything put in front of him.

As it neared 11, I put Jamie down for a quick nap. We played together hard all morning. Jamie went down for his nap easily enough, though he is never happy with naptime, even if he needs a nap. He woke up by 1 and I made him a quick lunch.

After lunch, Jamie and I played a little more; 3 o'clock came quicker than I expected. I got Jamie ready; I packed a diaper bag with everything he would need, as well as snacks and drinks for the both of us. It was supposed to get up in the 70s today and I wanted to make sure Jamie stayed hydrated.

Jamie and I made our way to the meeting place. I do hope Tony is on time, but he did not seem like the type to follow a schedule to me. Either way, Jamie and I would play for a while. I looked up and saw Tony sitting on the bench waiting for us.

"Hello, Tony! How was your weekend?" I asked as soon as I was close enough.

He laughed and said, "Hi, Amy! Hi, Jamie! My weekend was good, how about yours?"

I thought for a moment, and then said, "My weekend was also good. Not long enough, but that's ok! I'm starting a new job tomorrow, so that will mix things up a bit."

Tony just shook his head, "if you ever need a new job, give me a call. I still can't believe you wouldn't tell me you were looking for a job! I so could have gotten you a better job with a better salary."

"I do not NEED a lot of money. I inherited more than enough money from my parents when they passed, then my godfather when he passed. I even get a monthly check for my husband's share of the joke shop his twin brother and himself created. I honestly do NOT need the money! I was just looking for something to keep me busy for a few hours a few days a week," I responded.

"That doesn't matter! You so could have still worked for me and gotten a better salary," Tony moaned.

I just shook my head and chose to ignore him for now. Never mind that I slipped up. I mentioned Fred…I didn't mean to, but at least I didn't use names or give details. I took Jamie to a swing and started pushing him. Tony stood next to me and we chatted for a little while.

After a while, Tony and I decided to get ice cream. I knew Jamie would not object. We walked down the path to the ice cream vendor.

We ordered our ice cream. I got a small bowl of vanilla ice cream for Jamie, a small bowl of strawberry for myself, and Tony ordered a small chocolate ice cream cone. I went to pay for ours and Tony beat me to it. He insisted that he "asked me to come, so the least he could do is pay for it."

I just rolled my eyes and said "Thank you, Tony."

We walked to the nearest bench and ate our ice cream. In between bites, I helped Jamie eat his ice cream. As we ate, Tony had a thoughtful look on his face. Before we finished, he asked, "what did you mean when you said you get a monthly check from your husband's share of a joke shop? Where is your husband?"

I froze…


	7. Chapter 6

Tony P.O.V

I could not wait for Sunday. I made sure my schedule was clear. Obie could not bother me and Pepper knew not to bother me. I made sure I was sitting on the bench near the tree, which was our meeting place, by 2:30. I don't care if I was early. I was NOT going to miss Amy and Jamie for anything. Even though I had just met them, I am attached…it was weird. We had a connection the second we met, almost like we were meant to be. And Jamie was different. Usually I avoided kids, but there was something about Jamie. I wanted to be near him.

By 3 o'clock, I looked up and saw Amy walking towards me with Jamie in her arms. When she was close enough she said, "Hello, Tony! How was your weekend?"

I just laughed and said, "Hi, Amy! Hi, Jamie! My weekend was good, how about yours?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "My weekend was also good. Not long enough, but that's ok! I'm starting a new job tomorrow, so that will mix things up a bit."

I shook my head and said, "if you ever need a new job, give me a call. I still can't believe you wouldn't tell me you were looking for a job! I so could have gotten you a better job with a better salary."

"I do not NEED a lot of money. I inherited more than enough money from my parents when they passed, then my godfather when he passed. I even get a monthly check for my husband's share of the joke shop his twin brother and himself created. I honestly do NOT need the money! I was just looking for something to keep me busy for a few hours a few days a week," she said back to me.

As soon as she said "husband" and "monthly check," I just stopped. Was she currently married? If so, where was her husband? Was her husband Jamie's father? Where was he? I had so many questions, but I didn't want to scare her so soon after we got together. I would wait for the right time, which might not be today. I filed away the new information for future reference.

"That doesn't matter! You so could have still worked for me and gotten a better salary," I moaned.

She just shook her head and let the subject go. I wondered what she was thinking about. She had a thoughtful look on her face. After a minute, she was fine and we chatted for a while, as Jamie was being pushed on the kiddie swing.

We decided to go get some ice cream in the park. I knew that every kid LOVES ice cream, so Jamie was all for it, even if he didn't quite understand "let's go get ice cream" just yet. He was still a baby, after all.

I let Amy order the ice cream. She got Jamie a small bowl of vanilla, a small bowl of strawberry for herself, and I ordered a small chocolate ice cream cone. As the man rung up our total, I slipped in and paid for it. Amy looked like she was going to argue, but I cut her off saying, "I asked you to come, so I am paying for it. It's the least I could do."

She rolled her eyes at me and muttered a "Thank you, Tony." She was NOT happy with me right now and it made me chuckle.

We wandered down the path to the nearest bench to eat our ice cream. I ate mine while thinking more on what she said before. I watched her take a bite of her ice cream, then feed a bite to Jamie. They both seemed pretty content. Before either of us finished our ice cream, I asked what was on my mind since we first got together, "what did you mean when you said you get a monthly check from your husband's share of a joke shop? Where is your husband?"

I was curious, especially since she did not say much. As soon as I asked the question, she froze.

**A/N: Sorry the last 2 chapters were short...I decided to make it up to you by posting 2 chapters instead of 1. I'm working on it, but life got in the way! My busy busy job kept me away from home every day last week! I'm trying to stay on top of writing, but no promises some weeks! It is what it is! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Amaryllis P.O.V.

I could not believe he asked me that. We barely knew each other, but I felt like I have known him for years. I know I can trust him, but I don't know why I feel that way. Slowly, I looked up at him. I looked him in the eye and said, "My husband was Jamie's father. He died. That monthly check I get is what his twin brother sends me because he feels guilty that Fred is dead and he is not. My husband's name was Fred Weasley. I mentioned before that part of my name was Weasley, but I didn't use it. The reason is because it is too painful. My husband and I were married for 3 years. He passed away about a month ago…shortly after his funeral, I left England and came here for a new start."

I looked down at my lap and refused to look at Tony. Even though we had just met, I was afraid to see his reaction. Tony put his fingers under my chin and lifted my head up so I was looking back at him.

He looked sympathetic and said, "I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories. And I'm sorry for your loss. I am the type of person to ask obnoxious questions and demand answers. I don't always think before I speak, but that's just who I am. I really like you and I want to get to know you. Even though your husband has passed away, I am partly glad, because that means I have a chance with you."

I paused when he said his last sentence. Then I started, "you don't want me though. I'm a burden. I bring death and destruction to everyone who associates with me. Fred was the best thing that ever happened to me, besides Jamie, and that only lasted a few short years. I am so grateful for the time I had, but I selfishly would have liked more."

Tony interrupted me as soon as he could saying, "stop. You are NOT a burden and I do want you. I will pursue you to the ends of the earth, if need be. I only just met you, but I love you and Jamie already. And wanting more time with your husband is not selfish…it's human. You lost someone close to you and you want things to be different."

I stared at him. "You really want to be with me, even though you know next to nothing about me?" I whispered.

Tony nodded and said, "absolutely. I know you still have so many secrets, but I also know that in time, I will learn all of your secrets and you will learn all of mine."

Tony and I stared at each other once more. We just sat there, as Jamie gurgled happily between the two of us. Then, all of a sudden, Tony says, "I want to go on a date with you. I want to be your boyfriend, and I want you to be my girlfriend. I know you might think it's too soon, especially from what you told me about Fred, but I think we can work through it and be together regardless. Let's go on a date next weekend. We can even take Jamie with us. I mean it, I want to be with you. What do you say, Amy? Will you give me a chance? I'm known as a playboy, but for you, I will change my ways and be faithful to you and you alone."

As Tony was saying this, he was looking at me with those puppy dog eyes. I wanted to say no, I wasn't ready, but I knew in my heart that wasn't the case. I knew Fred was gone and he was never coming back. I knew I needed to move on. It seemed fast, but I wanted to be with Tony, even if it seemed too soon.

I looked at him and whispered, "okay."

From the look on his face, I knew he heard me. He looked excited. I continued, "I want to give us a chance. We just met, but I can accept it for what it is. I feel connected to you somehow and I want to learn more about you. I have a lot to tell you though…some good, some bad. I want you to know everything about me, and I want to know everything about you. In my 21 years, a lot has happened to me. My life story is not a happy one. It is full of sadness and loss. I won't tell you everything until I know you better and I'm sorry if that is not what you want to hear. I have many secrets and until I know you better, I will not tell you everything, and I will openly avoid answering some questions. Can you live with that?"

Tony just looked at me like the happiest man in the world and said, "yes!"

I knew I would tell him everything eventually. I just wanted to know more about him first and talk to my family back in England. While I did not care about breaking the Statute of Secrecy, I wanted to know more about why I was drawn to Tony and what it meant before I did that. Secrets destroy people and I refuse to let secrets destroy Tony and I.

Tony said to me, "where do you live? I want to pick you up properly on Saturday for our first official date."

I gave Tony my address and we agreed to having our date at 6 in the evening. As I walked home with Jamie, I was very excited for my first official date with Tony. My first date since Fred passed away; my first date in 4 years.


	9. Chapter 8

Tony P.O.V.

I was so excited. Amy said she'd go on a date with me, give me a chance! She did say that she wouldn't tell me all of her secrets right away and I can accept that. Almost all of my secrets are already out in the open, but I would wait a million years to hear hers. I was determined to make it work, even if it killed me.

I wandered home after spending the afternoon with Amy and Jamie. I was walking on cloud nine all the way home. As soon as I walked through the door, I went straight to my lab. When I closed and locked the door, I said, "Jarvis, encrypt everything you have on Amy and Jamie. I don't want anyone to be able to find anything about her or the boy through my system."

Jarvis said, "yes, sir. Would you like to name the file I have created on Amy and Jamie?"

I thought for a minute. I needed a good code name that no one would guess from looking at it. I did not want anyone to see the file name and go through it because they KNEW what was in it. I said, "make it a ghost file for now and we'll rename it at a later time." After I said this, I proceeded to fill Jarvis in on everything I found out about her today.

After I finished filling in Jarvis, Pepper came storming down the stairs. As soon as she saw me, she started yelling at me, saying, "where were you today? Why weren't you answering your phone? I have been trying to call you all afternoon and you didn't even call me back when you got home! I can't believe how irresponsible you were today! Obadiah called me and told me to tell you that he wanted to get together with you today, but I couldn't find you!"

Pepper continued to rant at me for 30 minutes. When she was finished, she looked at me expectantly. I groaned and said, "sorry, Pep. I was hanging out with Amy and Jamie and I turned my phone off so no one would bug me."

As soon as I said "Amy and Jamie," Pepper froze. She got a stormy expression on her face and I knew I was in trouble. She started yelling, "how can you ignore me and Obadiah for two girls that you will have a one night stand with then forget about? How could you? I am so furious with you right now, Tony! I can't believe you!"

I was lost for a minute, then what she said clicked in my head. I burst out laughing hysterically. Pepper looked at me like I was insane, which could totally happen. When I caught my breath, I said, "Pep, Amy is a girl I met when I was walking off my anger at Obie last week. And Jamie is her son, James Arthur Frederick. He is the cutest little boy ever…only a little over a year old. Amy and I got together at the park and played with Jamie for a few hours."

Pepper looked shocked. Like, so shocked a feather could knock her over. Then she said, "wow, wow, wow, what do you mean Amy and her son? You hate kids! You never want anything to do with them!"

I just rolled my eyes. I responded by saying, "Amy's different. When I knocked into her, she looked like she was waiting for something bad to happen. Then when we formally introduced ourselves, she never fawned over me because of who I was. She never flirted. She just looked at me like I was any regular Joe on the street. I want to know everything about her and I love hanging out with her and her son. Jamie is such a sweet baby. It's different with her. I asked her if we could start dating…she said yes, but that she would not be telling me all her secrets til we gained more trust in each other. I know it's not in my nature to be curious, but I don't even care about her secrets. I would wait a million years to find out everything about her. She's different."

When I was done with my little speech, Pepper looked at me with tears in her eyes and said, "Oh my God! You're in love! Like married til the day you die LOVE! I am so excited! I need to meet this girl and her child. What's she like? What's her son like? Where is she from? I need to meet them immediately, Tony!"

I was glad Pepper was happy. I could see Amy and Pepper getting along well. Pepper could use a girlfriend, for when Rhodey, Happy, and I get going together. I sighed to be dramatic, "fine…you can meet her. BUT I want at least one date with her before I introduce her to you and Rhodey. I'm not sure if I want to introduce her to Obie or not…we'll have to see. Obie has been weird lately. Have you noticed?"

Pepper was so excited. She said, "yes, whatever, go on your date, but I want to meet her soon! And Obadiah has been a little odd since you've been back, but you have also not been acting like yourself."

I would give her that one. I was different than I was a year ago. People change after being held captive. I decided to give it time and let it blow over.

As the week went by, I was getting excited about meeting up with Amy and maybe Jamie for our date. I wasn't definite on Jamie being there since Amy never said if he would or not. I also kept thinking about Amy at her new job. Who was watching Jamie while she worked?

It was finally Saturday night. Rhodey came by and found out about Amy. He may have been angry at me for creating my suit and flying through a war zone, but he was happy that I found a girl who liked me for me and not my fame and money.

I was getting ready when I heard a high pitched squeal behind me. All of a sudden, I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. Obadiah came up behind me and took my arc reactor. He ranted at me, but I wasn't even listening. I was more focused on the fact that without the reactor, I would die. I was going to miss my chance with Amy because Obie, who I trusted, wanted me dead.

When Obadiah left with my reactor, I crawled my way to my lab. I could not get my hands to work, but I got my antiquated arc reactor, the one from the desert that I gave to Pepper, and tried to get it in. All of a sudden, a metal hand was helping me. DUM-E was a huge help, just like I built him to be. As it clicked into place, I could not get up. I was still trying to recover.

As I was lying there, Rhodey came running down into my lab. He was yelling, "Tony! Where are you?"

I slowly got up and told Rhodey we needed to get to Stark Industries. I flew in my suit, while Rhodey drove in his truck to the army base. Rhodey agreed to be my back up on the army base, should I need it.

After a fight with Obadiah, which led in his death and my almost death, I just walked over to Pepper and some mystery man. While I was standing there, I thought I heard my name being called. I turned and saw Amy come running towards me. When she got closer, she jumped into my arms and started sniffling, saying "I'm so glad you're ok" over and over again.

**A/N: Ok, I kinda glanced over the ending of Iron Man 1.****Partly because I didn't want the chapter to be ridiculously long and partly because I couldn't remember the dialogue word for word and don't currently have my copy of the movie (my sister borrowed it), so I summarized it.****If there are discrepancies, I apologize.****Again, I currently didn't have my copy of the movie, so I couldn't double check.**


	10. Chapter 9

Amaryllis P.O.V.

After Jamie and I went home on Sunday, I started freaking out. I am going on a date…what do I do? It's been 4, almost 4 and a half years since I was last asked out on a date. I needed to talk to someone, especially since I was feeling such a connection to Tony. It was odd.

On Monday morning, as I was getting ready for work, I summoned my Patronus and said, "Please take a message to Hermione. Hermione, I need to talk to you. Can you floo over sometime after 4 o'clock US time? I have something HUGE to talk to you about and I need your opinion. I will be leaving for work in an hour, so please respond whether you can come or not before then." Once I finished my message, my stag was on its way.

Jamie woke up at 7:30 and was ready for breakfast. My little early bird is always up before 8. If he sleeps past 8, then I know something is wrong. I make Jamie and myself breakfast, thinking about my date this weekend. As we were eating our breakfast, Hermione responded back. I saw her otter streak in and heard her voice say, "yes, I will see you tonight" before the Patronus disappeared.

I left for my new job early. The walk to the library was only 10 minutes, but I left half an hour before I was to start. I would rather be early than late. I walked into the library and saw my new boss. I said, "Good morning, Mr. Brooks! How are you today?"

Mr. Brooks looked up from his work and smiled, saying, "Amaryllis, please call me Jonathon or Jon. There is no need for you to be calling me 'Mr. Brooks' when we will be working together."

I smiled back and replied, "I will call you Jonathon if you call me Amy. Amaryllis is a mouthful, even for me!"

Jonathon chuckled and said, "deal."

I was introduced to the other workers in the library. Jonathon was in charge and there most of the time, but there were others who came and went throughout the day. Since it was my first day, Jonathon spent most of the time explaining to me what my job was going to be and what was expected of me in the library. It was easy enough. I would be in the front of the library and help people check out books and find what they were looking for. My first shift was a piece of cake, and I foresaw my other shifts being similar.

My new job was mindless work, but I did not mind it. I loved the library when I was in school and this library was just as full of information as the Hogwarts Library. If this job proved to be not as time consuming as I was looking for, maybe I would talk to Tony about working for a few hours a week at Stark Industries. With my history coming out to Tony yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about everything.

I was out of work by 3, and home by 3:15. As I walked through the door, Jamie toddled over to me to give me a big hug. My baby missed me. I gave him a squeeze, then I thanked Kreacher for watching Jamie. Kreacher loves Jamie.

Jamie started babbling and I listened intently, even though I couldn't understand what he was saying. While Jamie babbled, I kept thinking about Hermione coming over tonight. I told Jamie, "Aunt Hermione is coming over tonight! Isn't that exciting?" After I said that, Jamie started babbling even more excitedly.

As 4 o'clock approached, I couldn't wait for Hermione to get here. It had been 2 weeks since I have seen my best friend. Suddenly, I heard a pop in the foyer. I ran over and stopped when I saw Hermione. I paused, pointed my wand at her, and asked her my safety question, "what nickname did Fred give me when we first started dating?"

Hermione promptly responded, "flower" then gave me a big hug when I lowered my wand.

We started chatting, catching up on what I had missed over in England, while I filled her in on life here for me. Finally, I decided to mention Tony. I started, "Hermione, I met someone. This guy, Tony, he's so nice and sweet and I really like him. It's weird…I feel connected to him. I feel a pull towards him whenever I see him."

Hermione froze, then got excited. She exclaimed, "Amy, you found your soulmate! That pull you feel and the connection you talked about, that sounds just like the soulmate bond I read about in the library years ago. That's so exciting!"

I paused, "So, Tony is my soulmate? Is it possible to have more than one soulmate? Do they change? What about Fred? I feel like I'm betraying him by dating Tony…I only met him 2 weeks ago!"

Hermione looked at me sadly and shook her head, "Fred may have been your soulmate, but he's gone now. When our soulmate dies, we grieve, then we move on. I don't know what it's like to lose my other half, and I pray I never find out, but in your case it's different. If Fred were still alive and you met Tony, you would still feel a connection, but it would be like a best friend bond, not a soulmate bond. You are not betraying Fred by dating Tony. You might feel it's too soon, only meeting him 2 weeks ago, but it's ok to move on. Fred would want you to."

As Hermione finished speaking, I looked at her with tears in my eyes and asked, "are you sure?" Hermione just nodded and hugged me. We continued to talk well into the night. Hermione had to leave the next day, but she spent the night in my new apartment and played with Jamie for as long as she could.

The rest of the week flew by. By the time Saturday came around, I was once again excited for my date. At 4 o'clock, I started getting ready. I had already asked Kreacher to watch Jamie tonight, so I was set there. I also decided that I would tell Tony my story soon. Maybe not tonight, but definitely before our third date. I was giving myself time to tell him. I wasn't ready tonight, but that did not mean I wouldn't be ready in the next few weeks.

When 6 o'clock rolled around, I was waiting for Tony. He was early to the park, but I knew it wasn't in his nature to be early. As it neared 7, I was disappointed. Tony had stood me up. I didn't think he would ever do that to me, but it looks like it happened.

I looked outside and saw a blinding light going towards the sky. As I looked closer, I saw it was coming from Stark Industries. Immediately, I knew that something big had happened, which had kept Tony from our date. I yelled to Kreacher, "watch Jamie," as I bolted out the door and apparated near Stark Industries.

I started calling for Tony as I ran closer. He looked at me and I threw myself in his arms. I started crying softly saying, "I'm so glad you're ok," over and over again. Tony just held me tight and whispered in my ear that he was fine and everything was ok.

Once I had calmed down, I looked around me. I noticed a strawberry blonde woman and a man with brown hair staring at us. I blushed and mumbled an apology as I hid my face in Tony's arm. Tony just chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

He gave my shoulder a little shake, then said, "Amy, I would like you to meet my personal assistant, Pepper Potts. Pep, meet Amy. This whole thing with Obie made me miss my date with her."

Pepper looked at me excitedly and said, "I am so glad to meet you! We need to get together sometime soon and get to know each other better. It's so exciting having another girl around. I am always outnumbered."

I giggled and replied, "it's nice to meet you too. And I know what you mean about being outnumbered. Back home, my late husband was one of seven, six of which were boys. Since I was the youngest, I consider them my overprotective older brothers. Plus, my best friends act like older brothers, so I am outnumbered nine boys to three girls. My friends, Hermione and Ginny, felt the same way you do. But Ginny fought back a lot…she was used to having six older brothers. Hermione and I were only children, so we weren't."

When I mentioned nine older brothers, Tony paled. I don't think he was expecting that. Pepper looked shocked as well and started mumbling, "nine older brothers, heaven help poor Tony," which made me giggle again.

The mystery man, who had just been standing there until now, kept staring at me and looking at the scar on my forehead. It made me very uncomfortable. Suddenly, he said, "Lady Potter-Black, it's so nice to finally meet you. I had heard you were now living in the US, but I didn't have the opportunity to meet you."

I stared, then said, "I'm sorry, but who are you?" I was freaked out by now…he addressed me as "Lady Potter-Black," which hardly anyone on this side of the pond did.

He introduced himself as Agent Phil Coulson from some ridiculously long winded company that worked in world security. I stopped paying attention after he said his name. I would have to ask around to find out more about him.

After that, Tony offered to take me home and we could reschedule our date. I agreed and he walked me home. We talked as we went home and he asked more about my life. I hesitated, then suggested we reschedule our date for tomorrow. For our date we would stay in and I would tell him all about my life. As much as I wasn't ready, Tony deserved to know. I just hope he doesn't leave me when he finds out.

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of a long chapter! Next one will probably be shorter, but this chapter is hard to compare to with length!**


	11. Chapter 10

Pepper P.O.V.

After I blew up that section of Stark Industries, like Tony told me to, I was just standing outside of the wreckage with Tony. I heard someone call his name. I looked over and saw a red head jump into Tony's arms. She was very pretty and was dressed up. I wondered who this was before I remembered…Tony had a date with Amy tonight.

I saw them whispering in each other's ears, but I was too far away to hear exactly what they were saying. Amy looked upset and Tony was trying to comfort her, that much I could tell. She calmed down a few minutes later. As soon as she saw me looking at her, she blushed and hid her face, mumbling an apology. I don't know what she was apologizing for, but for some reason she did. Tony just started laughing and hugged her to himself.

Tony introduced us saying, "Amy, I would like you to meet my personal assistant, Pepper Potts. Pep, meet Amy. This whole thing with Obie made me miss my date with her."

I was so excited to finally meet her. I starting talking immediately and said, "I am so glad to meet you! We need to get together sometime soon and get to know each other better. It's so exciting having another girl around. I am always outnumbered."

Amy started giggling at what I was saying and replied, "it's nice to meet you too. And I know what you mean about being outnumbered. Back home, my late husband was one of seven, six of which were boys. Since I was the youngest, I consider them my overprotective older brothers. Plus, my best friends act like older brothers, so I am outnumbered nine boys to three girls. My friends, Hermione and Ginny, felt the same way you do. But Ginny fought back a lot…she was used to having six older brothers. Hermione and I were only children, so we weren't."

I was shocked. She may have been an only child, but she had nine surrogate brothers who were more than likely overprotective. I watched as Tony paled upon hearing this. I started mumbling to myself, saying, "nine older brothers, heaven help poor Tony," which made Amy start giggling again.

Amy was just so cute. She looked young to me, maybe in her early twenties. I could understand her surrogate brothers being overprotective…she was a tiny little thing. She still looked like a kid, compared to Tony, but Tony was so protective of her. He made sure to keep his arm around her the entire time we were talking.

As I was chattering on about everything that came to mind, in hopes of distracting Amy, I noticed that she started to get very nervous. Standing next to me, Phil Coulson was staring intently at Amy. I could tell it made her very uncomfortable, so I tried to distract her the best I could.

All of a sudden, Phil started talking to Amy, saying, "Lady Potter-Black, it's so nice to finally meet you. I had heard you were now living in the US, but I didn't have the opportunity to meet you." What did he mean by Lady Potter-Black? And why did Amy look very upset and terrified after Phil said that?

Phil continued introducing himself, but I could tell Amy wasn't listening. She had that look in her eyes. Shortly after that, Tony offered to take her home, so they left. I was so happy to meet Amy! She was such a sweetheart. I could not wait to meet her son, Jamie, now.

Tony P.O.V.

As I took Amy home, I just kept thinking how close a call it was tonight. Obie tried to kill me…more than once! I was happy that Pepper got to meet Amy, though. That was good. I still was in disbelief that Amy had nine pseudo-older brothers. Nine boys who are older than Amy and beyond overprotective. I am in so much trouble when we have our first fight.

When we got to Amy's apartment, Amy had calmed down quite a bit. I was really worried when she first showed up. She was so upset and the only thing I could do was hold her tight until she calmed down. Another weird thing was Agent over there…he called her "Lady Potter-Black." I wonder what that was about and why was Amy so freaked out by it.

Amy led me inside and we chatted for a little while. Jamie was already asleep, as it was after 8 in the evening. As we chatted, we decided to reschedule our date for the next night. We would stay in and do dinner and a movie. Amy looked like she wanted to talk about something, so I figured I would be getting some of her back story tomorrow. I could wait.


	12. Chapter 11

Amaryllis P.O.V.

I can't believe that man…Agent Coulson…addressed me as "Lady Potter-Black" last night. I am so mad about that. On the bright side, that gave me an opening to tell Tony my history. That doesn't mean I am not still mad at that man. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now. I just need to get ready for my date tonight with Tony.

As I was contemplating who would watch Jamie tonight, my newly purchased phone started ringing. That's really weird, especially since I haven't given my number to anyone. I look at my phone and don't recognize the number either. I throw caution to the wind and answer it anyway, saying, "hello?"

"Hey, Amy! It's Tony," the voice, Tony, said.

I am now very confused. I say, "hi, Tony…how did you get my number? I just got my phone yesterday."

Tony just laughs and says, "I got Jarvis to search for your number this morning. I thought I'd give you a call. Now, listen, I wanted to ask you a question about tonight. You said I would be getting your backstory. Do you want Pepper to watch Jamie for the night? He can stay at my place or Pepper can come to your place and we can have our date over here. Whatever you want to do."

I pause, then responded, "does Pepper want to watch Jamie tonight? I don't want it to be an imposition for her."

I can't see Tony, but I know he's rolling his eyes as he says, "Pepper came to me and volunteered to watch Jamie anytime you needed her to. She loves kids and can't wait to meet him."

I giggle and say, "ok…why don't we have our date here and Pepper can take Jamie to your place for the night? If we end early, I'll send someone to get him and if not, he can stay over at your place." In my head, I hope it doesn't end early, but if Tony takes my story the wrong way, I'll just send Kreacher to get Jamie.

"All right! I'll bring Pepper with me tonight and she can leave with Happy after she meets Jamie. See you in a few hours, Amy" Tony says, then we hang up.

I need to think of a game plan for tonight. I need to make sure that everything goes as planned…and if not, I have a backup plan. I'm going to tell Tony everything. And by everything, I mean EVERYTHING, from parents deaths, my life with my relatives, my school years, and the war. Tony can hear all of it because he is my soulmate. I even double checked with Hermione and Kingsley on that front. I got a guarantee that nothing would happen to Tony should he find out and freak out. Tonight was going to be fun.

**A/N: Sorry this one is super short! I promise the next one will be MUCH longer (legit, it'll probably be at least twice this)! You just gotta bear with me til this weekend when I'll be able to post again!**


	13. Chapter 12

Amaryllis P.O.V.

The time has come. I have everything ready for Jamie to stay over at Tony's place with Pepper and Happy. Jamie is bouncing off the walls with excitement. He can't wait to see where Tony lives, even if Tony won't be there. And he is also excited to meet more friends.

"Jamie, baby, you gotta calm down a little bit. You're going to put a hole in the floor with all that bouncing," I say to Jamie, making him giggle uncontrollably. Jamie just smiles at me and continues to bounce around.

It's finally time. I hear the doorbell ring and I go to answer the door. It's Tony, Pepper, and Happy. I pick up Jamie and say to him, "Jamie, you remember Tony, right? These are Tony's friends, Pepper and Happy. You're going to stay with them at Tony's house while Tony and Mommy talk for a little bit tonight, okay?" Jamie nods excitedly to me and waves to Tony, Pepper, and Happy. He even surprises me by leaning forward to give Tony a hug.

Tony handles Jamie like a pro and gives him a big squeeze in return. Then he passes Jamie on to Pepper. Tony smirks and says, "have a good night with the little man, Pepper."

Pepper is obviously excited to finally meet my boy. She's smiling the whole time and is holding him gently. She says to me, "have a good night, Amy! Give me a call if you want to pick him up tonight, otherwise, I will see you tomorrow."

I smile and thank Pepper and Happy. As they walk away, I close the door and look at Tony. I say, "would you like to eat first or hear a story. The story is long and involved…and not overly happy half the time."

Tony looks at me, smiles, and says, "let's eat first, we can even play 20 questions with each other while we eat, then we can share our stories. My story isn't as long or involved, but it's still quite the story."

I smile back at him and agree. I set up our dinner on plates and we sit in the living room to eat and make small talk during our meal.

As we're eating, Tony says, "I'll go first. How old are you?"

I giggle and say, "I'm 21, but didn't I already tell you that? And don't you know it's rude to ask a woman her age?" Tony laughs at that, then I continue and say, "my turn! Same question for you." I look at him expectantly.

He rolls his eyes at me and answer, "I'm 36. Does the age difference bother you?"

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. I answer back, "of course the age difference doesn't bother me! If it did, I never would have agreed to a first date, let alone a rescheduled first date after you stood me up the first time!" Now, I do NOT hold that one against him, the standing me up, but I just felt like throwing that in there, so he never forgot.

Tony rubs the back of his neck and says, "yeah, sorry about last night. I didn't intend to stand you up. Now, let's see…what else do I want to know about you…hmmm…ooh, I know! You told Pepper last night about having nine surrogate brothers. Who are they? If you don't mind me asking."

I giggle at his new question. I knew he was nervous about this one. I answered his question saying, "well, my husband had five brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Ron, and in school, I made friends with some of the guys in my year, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Draco, though Draco is a new addition because we never talked to each other in school. We were actually enemies while in school. We bonded after we finished school. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Ron were all protective of me since I became best friends with Ron. Fred was also in that list to begin with, but once we started dating when I was 14, he was no longer a protective big brother and became my overprotective boyfriend. Dean, Seamus, and Neville became my big brothers when we were 15…I'll give you more details when I tell you my story. Draco became one when I was around 18…again, I'll give you more details in my story." As I continued to talk about my big brothers, Tony paled. I giggled again and asked my next question, "do you have any siblings or best friends you consider siblings?"

Tony, still pale, answered with, "well, you met Pepper already, she's like my annoying little sister who nags at me constantly. I still love her, but she nags like there's no tomorrow. Then I got Happy and Rhodey. I think of them as my brothers, even if I don't always show it. Biological siblings, I don't have any."

We continued on like this until we had both finished dinner and decided that we have stalled long enough. Finally, I looked at him and said, "are you ready to hear about my past? It's not an overly happy tale…and some of it will sound down right crazy. You need to give me a chance to explain before you freak out and walk away. Afterwards, if you don't want anything to do with me, and want to walk away, I will let you. I can move anywhere and you won't have to see me again, if that's what you want."

After I finished speaking, Tony replied, "I want to know everything about you. I don't care what you say, there will be nothing that will make me leave you."

I reply, "fine…you say that now, but I will not hold it against you if you change your mind. Let me get my story out. I will stop periodically if you have questions, but please don't interrupt or I might not finish."

Tony nods and waits patiently for me to begin. I take a deep breath and start my story.

**(A/N: I won't be using quotation marks for all of this because it's long and detailed and all Amy is doing is narrating her story.****I will add quotation marks again when she stops and asks Tony if he has any questions, but otherwise, I am not using them for this section.)**

"When I was growing up, I didn't know my parents. I didn't know who they were or what they did. I didn't even know what they looked like. My family, we all have magic. I know, I know, you probably don't believe in magic, but it's real and I can do it. Please, let me continue. When I stop for a bit, I will demonstrate and you can ask any questions you want.

I was raised by my mother's sister and her husband. My aunt and uncle, though they would prefer to deny it. I also had a cousin who was a month older than me. I was born on July 31. Shortly after I was born, there was a prophecy made that changed my life, and not for the better. I only found out about the prophecy when I was 15…I will go into more detail when we get there. Needless to say, because of this prophecy, my parents took me and we went into hiding. On Halloween night, the year after I was born, the safe house we were living in was compromised. My dad died first, trying to protect my mom and me. Next, my mom was murdered, trying to protect me. She begged with the man trying to kill me, asking him to take her and leave me be. He just laughed at her, then he killed her with a spell, just like my dad. Finally, he came to me. The one he wanted to kill. He tried to use the same spell on me, but it rebounded and hit him. My family died that night, but I somehow survived. Now, keep in mind, I did not find out the little details about my parents' murder until I was about 13.

"Any questions so far?" I ask, knowing Tony is dying to see a demonstration of magic.

Tony doesn't disappoint me, either. He immediately says, "I want to see magic." I do my Patronus charm and introduce Tony to Prongs. Tony is shocked into silence and I don't blame him…it's not every day that something you believed was make believe is proven real.

"Do you want to know anything else? Or should I continue with my story?" I ask as soon as it looks like Tony can understand me. Tony just shakes his head, so I continue.

"For the next 10 years, I lived with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. I only got Dudley's second bedroom when my Hogwarts letter came and was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs…they were worried that someone was watching them and knew where I was sleeping. Hogwarts is the school that teaches young witches and wizards about magic and how to use and control it. Growing up, weird things would happen to me or around me when I was worried, upset, scared…I never understood it, but my aunt and uncle did. They punished me for being a "freak" and I would sometimes go days without food or water. Their favorite punishment for me was locking me in the cupboard without dinner. I also never got to eat proper meals. I would get the scraps that no one wanted, if anything at all. There were days when I would go hungry because I was too much of a "burden" to feed. When I turned 11, everything changed. I got a letter, well, many letters. My uncle would not let me read any, so eventually, we were driven to an island with no outside contact with the world. When this happened, Hagrid, one of my professors, came and hand delivered the letter to me. He took me shopping, he bought me my very first birthday present, that I could remember, and he told me about my parents. Then he gave had to leave, but he gave me my train ticket and told me to follow it to the letter. The reason being that the ticket he gave me said "Platform 9 &amp; ¾."

The time came for me to go to the train station. My family was laughing at me, for believing the ticket. They figured it was a prank and had every intention of leaving me to fend for myself in center city London. As I wandered through the station, I was getting odd looks…I mean, I had a snowy owl sitting on my trunk and I was 11 years old and wandering around by myself. I tried to ask for help, but the conductor I asked told me to stop wasting his time. Eventually, I heard someone talk about "muggles" and knew they were going to the same place as me, so I hurried to catch up and asked them for help. The family I ran into was the Weasley family. They helped me so much, getting accustomed to the Wizarding World. I became best friends with the youngest boy in the family, Ron, on the train to school. I also met my other best friend, Hermione, but we didn't become best friends until a few months into the school year.

"How are you doing so far?" I ask Tony.

Tony pauses, then says, "as good as can be expected, I guess…can I ask a few questions now or do you want to keep going?"

"Go for it," I told him.

"You said you were living in the cupboard under the stairs until your Hogwarts letter came…why would that letter coming make your relatives change where they had you sleep?" Tony asked.

I chuckle, "Because the Hogwarts letters are not only addressed to your home, but to the room you're in. Mine said "Ms. Amaryllis Potter, Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive." That freaked my aunt and uncle out pretty good."

Tony scrunched up his face and then asked, "did your teachers know you were living in the cupboard under the stairs?"

I sigh at that question, "I don't think so…but I really can't know for sure. Talking to my professors, I get the impression that it's an automatic response and they don't know for sure where the person addressed is living."

"You said Weasley family. Any relation to your late husband?" Tony asks.

I smile in response and say, "yeah, I met my husband through his younger brother. His brother was in my year and he was two years ahead of me. Any more questions or can I continue?"

"Not right this second…I'll keep you posted though," says Tony.

**A/N: I'm going to just glance over the Hogwarts years…it wasn't going to be like that originally, but I can't do the books justice and I am not J.K. Rowling.****Plus, I don't want to spread this out to too many chapters and it's already pushing 2 as it is.****I want to get on with the story and not get bogged down by the back story! ****J**


	14. Chapter 13

Amaryllis P.O.V.

"All right, let's continue the story. I got to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor. There were 4 houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Anyway, the year went on and I learned all about magic and my heritage. I learned about my parents, who I had never really knew anything about before. I became instant friends with Ron. I didn't become friends with Hermione til after Halloween.

On Halloween, someone let a troll into the castle; Hermione was crying in the bathroom because Ron was an idiot who made fun of her. After one of the professors told us about the troll, Ron and I broke off to warn Hermione and get her out of there. As we went to get her, the troll walked into the girl's bathroom…where Hermione was. Ron and I, through sheer dumb luck, as our Head of House said, knocked out the troll and saved Hermione. Now, the troll was a good 10 feet tall and was HUGE.

Hermione was our friend ever since. The year went on…I made the Quidditch House team…I was the youngest Seeker of the century. All throughout the year, my scar was hurting…I kept thinking it was my potions professor, Snape, but it wasn't. I found out at the end of the year that my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Quirrell, was being possessed. He had the spirit of the man, if you can call him that, who murdered my parents and tried to murder me, in him…in particular, the face of Voldemort was on the back of his head.

Ron, Hermione, and I figured out what he was after and made a plan to stop him. We tried to get adults to help, but they wouldn't listen…so we went in ourselves and I defeated him again. Quirrell couldn't touch me, he turned to burned, then turned to stone when he tried. Dumbledore, my headmaster, told me it was because my mother left a mark on me when she died. So Voldemort, and those possessed by him, could not touch me without hurting themselves.

The summer after my first year, my relatives decided they would pretend I didn't exist. When that didn't work for him, my uncle put bars on my bedroom window and put several locks on my door, as well as a cat flap, so they could feed me without letting me out of the room. They weren't even going to let me go to Hogwarts, but Ron, Fred, and George broke me out with their dad's flying car.

I continued with my story, going through Ginny being possessed, the Basilisk being set free, defeating Riddle again, and setting Dobby free in my second year. Meeting Sirius and finding out he didn't betray my parents, finding Pettigrew alive and well, Lupin being friends with my parents and a werewolf, and learning to defend myself against dementors in third year. Fourth year was the tournament, being picked for the tournament, making new friends, and bringing Voldemort back. Fifth year, I had anger problems, almost got expelled, started a secret organization to fight against the new regime taking over, and Sirius dying. Sixth year was learning everything I needed to know about defeating Voldemort and Dumbledore dying. Seventh year was tough to get through…Ron, Hermione, and I destroyed the Horcruxes, but we still needed to get to Voldemort.

I finally finished my story, ending with the Final Battle that claimed the lives of Fred, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Colin Creevey, and many others. I knew every single one of them and I would miss them all.

When I stopped talking, Tony said, "wow…no wonder you were so freaked out when I bumped into you! Now, just a couple questions…what's a dementor? A Basilisk? Why did no one believe you when you said that the Voldemort guy was back? What's a Horcrux?"

I smiled…I was glad he wasn't mad that I decided not to stop between years…it would have been too hard to pick the story up again in the later years. I answered, "a dementor is a black, cloaked spirit like thing that sucks the happiness out of you…if it gets close enough to kiss you, then it will suck your entire soul out and you will become a shell of what you once were. A Basilisk is a HUGE, and I mean HUGE, snake. You can become petrified by seeing it's reflection and you could die if you look in it's eyes. No one believed me about Voldemort's return because of politics. The people in charge didn't want to believe it, so they spent the entire year discrediting me and Dumbledore AND making sure to cover up everything that could appear to be Voldemort's work. A Horcrux is something evil that Voldemort made several of. They are pieces of a person's soul…they are placed in containers, so that if the body ever does die, it could come back through the Horcrux. To make one, you need to kill someone in cold blood. Voldemort made his first Horcrux when he was around 16."

Tony sat there and just took everything in. Then he stood up and gave me a big hug. He said, "all right, now I know what I need to…I'm still not leaving. We are now officially dating" I smile in response and just hug him back.

After a little while, Tony says, "I have a press conference about what happened at Stark Industries tomorrow…I'm going to just tell everyone I'm Ironman. I don't think they'll want me to…and I'm pretty sure, since we're dating now, it will put you on this S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. Is that ok with you? If not, I can resist telling the world I'm Ironman…for you."

I smile once again and say, "I don't want you to change who you are because of me."

Tony rolled his eyes and said, "if the press are all over me, will it affect you?"

I shake my head and say, "I'm used to the press. I was known as the "Girl Who Lived" and the "Girl Who Conquered," after all. But maybe we can come up with a plan to deal with it."

Tony says, "I don't want you and Jamie to be hounded by the press every time you step outside…especially Jamie. I don't want him to get scared to go outside. He's such a happy kid."

My heart melts when Tony thinks about my son first. I say, "I have an idea, but you probably won't like it…in fact, I'm pretty sure you're going to hate it."

Tony sighs and says, "hit me with it."

I smirk, "what if the press doesn't know about me and Jamie? What if we hide our relationship from the press, at least for a bit? When everything calms down after your Iron Man announcement, we'll reconsider that option."

Tony looks at me and says, "that could work. I'm sure we can sneak around to go on dates…hell, I could even "hire" you at Stark Industries, so no one questions why you come and go throughout the building. We could make that one work…I think the only thing we'll have to worry about is the Coulson guy…he might need an explanation."

I say, "just tell him that we finally went on our date, then decided that it wasn't going to work out, with all of our combined baggage. Tell him, you don't know where I went, but I wasn't at my apartment when you stopped by. I'll live in my Hamptons house for a few weeks, or just find a new apartment. I'll even buy it under an alias, since Amaryllis is a memorable name. Maybe Ashley or Annie."

Tony frowns, "and how will I explain your presence so much at Stark Industries?"

I giggle and say, "who says I'll look the same? I can disguise myself, meet up with you, then we could enjoy our date. PLUS, with a disguise, I could change it up every time and pretend to be a different girl every time…you can recreate your reputation."

Tony rolls his eyes at me and says, "you know I hate that reputation, right?"

I giggle again and say, "I know…but this helps with the playboy image. And don't worry about this Coulson guy…he knows I'm 'Lady Potter-Black' and what I can do, but he doesn't know where to find me. With you being 'unaware' of where I headed after our failed date, they'll be at a loss of where to find me. I can remain hidden if I want to. I might even put a Fidelis Charm on my Hamptons house…I'll have my best friend be the secret keeper. I'll make sure you know the address, but you won't be able to tell anyone else, even if you're coerced. And this way, I'll stay hidden until we tell everyone we're together. I'll also have to make sure Hermione knows not to tell ANY government workers unless they are completely trustworthy…like maybe the British Minister of Magic, Kingsley. He's a friend of mine, so he's trustworthy, but otherwise, no one should know. And we need to make sure no one knows I'm doing the Fidelis Charm…it's not illegal or anything, but it's not that hard to figure out who my secret keeper would be, so she'd be a target."

As I'm musing about this, Tony says, "if she's the obvious choice, why don't you pick someone else to do it? Maybe a friend, but not the obvious choice."

I freeze and say, "NO! It has to be my BEST FRIEND! No one else!"

Tony stops, then comes over to give me a hug. He says, "what's wrong?"

I sigh and say, "sorry…my parents died because they did exactly that. They were going to use their best friend, but changed their mind at the last minute. They chose another 'friend' who they had grown apart from in the years since finishing school. They weren't in hiding for long before their location was compromised and Voldemort came to kill them. It needs to be my best friend. Even under torture, my two best friends will never reveal my location."

Tony frowns and responds, "how do you know?"

I sigh again and say, "it's happened before. They never told the Death Eaters where to find me, even though they were tortured for it. Hermione still has the scar on her arm."

We just stand there hugging each other for a little while. After a while, I pull away and say, "actually, speaking of scars, I want to show you some of mine."

**A/N: So so sorry for the delay...these two weeks got away from me before I knew it! Hope you like the extended chapter! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for it taking so long! The days just blend together anymore! I will TRY to keep the updates weekly...but no promises! I always intend to post on weekends, but then I get sidetracked and it doesn't happen!**

Amaryllis P.O.V.

This is the moment of truth. I am showing Tony all my scars. I fought in a war. I had some nasty scars. I unbutton my blouse, leaving me only in my tank top. I take a breath, then look up at Tony. I say, "these are my scars. The ones on my arms are from being tortured when I eventually got caught. I was in disguise, so they didn't know they were torturing me, at first. They thought I had information about where something was hidden…to this day, I still have no clue what they were talking about. I have some on my back too. Those are from another torture session.

Tony looked at all my scars, then smiled and said, "you still look beautiful to me. Is there anything else you want me to know?"

I smile and say, "no…I think that's everything. If I think of something else, I'll just have to tell you another time. We gotta keep this relationship interesting, though, don't you think?"

Tony laughs and says, "yeah, we do!"

The rest of the night goes without a hitch. Tony told me all about what happened to him and how he got his arc reactor. It makes me sad that it happened to him, but then again, if it didn't, we might not have met when we did.

When we finally stopped talking it was 3 A.M. We decided to get some sleep; we fell asleep in my bed. In the morning, I went with Tony to go get Jamie. We made sure to 'argue' publicly and set the stage for me leaving to an unknown location. Tony made sure to quietly tell Pepper the plan, of our date 'not going well' and everything else. She looked upset at it, but accepted it as it was. She would still get to hang out with Jamie and I, so she wasn't too upset.

To go with the plan, I knew I would have to quit my new job. I was a little upset about that, since I loved Mr. Brookes, but I needed to make sure I couldn't be traced. I loved my new job, but I accepted it had to be done. Tony even said he would find me a job to do at Stark Industries. I would have four different aliases. That way, I could move throughout the building without being seen. Tony made sure to hire all four of them, for different shifts, and different jobs.

My first alias was Allie. She would be working on Monday and Wednesday mornings, 7-12. My second one was Amelia, who would be working Tuesdays and Thursdays 11-3. My third was Abigail, who would be working Fridays 8-3. And my final alias was Annie, who would be working Monday and Wednesday nights, 4-7. The schedule wasn't ideal, but Kreacher, Pepper, and Happy would be fine watching Jamie any time. We'll make it work.

Around 10 in the morning, Tony left to go to his house. I would follow shortly and we would make sure not to be seen together. Pepper already knew the plan, so I was mainly going to grab Jamie. When I got there, Jamie jumped into my arms. He was so happy.

Pepper says, "Jamie was an angel last night. I would gladly watch him again any time you and Tony want to go out."

I giggle and say, "thanks, Pepper. He's a good kid."

I take Jamie home and clean up. Around 1 in the afternoon, I turned on the news to watch Tony's press conference. I saw him look at his notecards, then completely ignore them saying, "I am Ironman," which caused everyone to go wild.

Now the fun was beginning. I took Jamie to my house in the Hamptons and Floo called Hermione. I asked her to get here ASAP, so she stepped through the Floo. I said, "Tony and I are officially dating, I told him everything. Now, he just announced that he's Ironman. Our game plan is that we will date, but it will be done quietly. I'm going into hiding, of sorts. I'll make Polyjuice potion and work as different people in Stark Industries, just so that no one will see him with me. I'm selling my apartment in the city and I wanted you to help me put the Fidelis Charm on my house here. I want to make sure no one can find me. I figured I would rent a new apartment in the city, but mainly just use it as a halfway point to get home. Can you help me with it?"

Hermione looks at me and says, "let's get started. We have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it." Together we got to work on making my Hampton house unplottable, selling my city apartment, buying a new apartment and connecting it to the Floo in my house, and making sure a password was needed to access my Hampton Floo.

I also called Mr. Brookes and said, "I am so sorry, but there was a family emergency over in England. I need to go back there ASAP…I don't know when I'll be back. I'm sorry to quit before I really started, but there's nothing I can do. I just found out that my godson's guardian has taken very ill. I was informed it would be best if I stuck around to help care for him, as well as her."

Mr. Brookes said, "I understand. I'm sorry we have to lose you so soon after you started. Everyone loved you out here. Let me know if you ever want a job here again. I'll see what I can do."

I smiled and said, "I will keep you posted on that, but unfortunately, I think I might be over in England for a while. I am so sorry."

Mr. Brookes replies, "it is what it is. You couldn't help it, just like your god son's guardian couldn't help getting sick."

I was pretty happy about that…at least he was understanding about it. I was worried he would be upset. Now all I had to do was get what I needed for Polyjuice Potion. I looked at Hermione and asked, "did you bring what I needed for Polyjuice Potion? Or am I making a trip out to the Wizard District?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I brought enough for you to make a batch of it, like right now, but if you have to take it multiple times a day for several days at a time, you're going to need to go to the Wizarding District anyway. How about we get the first batch started, then take Jamie out to the Wizard District and buy enough to last you a few months."

I nod my head and start digging out my cauldron. Since Polyjuice Potion takes about a month to brew, I won't be able to start working for Tony for about a month…plus, I won't be able to officially see Tony, unless he comes to me, until it gets brewed. And even then, this one batch will only last me for two weeks, maybe less for how much I need to take to stay in my alias.

I had my work cut out for me…it's a good thing I did well in potions or I would be hurting. Hermione and I got everything ready, then went out to buy more supplies. After we got everything sorted, I froze. I wonder who's hair I should use for my Polyjuice Potion. I needed to get some hair from my friends, who were not too similar or recognizable or even noticeable. I needed four people…maybe I'll send word to Fleur, Susan, Katie, and Angelina. They would be great people to use hair for…they were all close friends, not too noticeable, and would be easy enough to get in touch with on short notice. Now, I also need to make sure I keep them straight; that way, I don't have to worry about messing up my new aliases.


	16. Chapter 15

Amaryllis P.O.V.

Things have settled down since Tony and I came up with our plan. My Polyjuiced self had managed to convince everyone at Stark Industries that Tony was a playboy. I got enough hair from my friends to keep me going for about a year, plus, I had enough brewed potion to last half that…after six months, I would either come out with Tony or I would make more. It depends on how things go.

At this rate, I don't know if Tony will last that long. His arc reactor is acting up and it's starting to make him sick. Pepper has no idea, but I can see it when I look at him. He's accepted there isn't much he can do; I am not giving up without a fight.

I said to Tony, "I know you're sick. What have you been doing about it?"

Tony looked at me, then said, "I've been trying to find a substitute compound to function the same way, but I can't find anything so far. At this rate, I might not make it another year…I'm going to make sure you and Jamie are taken care of. You guys are my world and I don't want to leave you floundering, if I fail. I haven't failed yet…this is just a precaution.

I look at Tony, with tears in my eyes, and say, "I don't want to be taken care of…I want you HERE…with Jamie and I."

Tony wraps his arms around me and says, "it will take a lot to kill me. I'm not going to let this kill me. I just need more time. Taking care of you and Jamie is something I'm doing for my own peace of mind; so I don't have to worry if something does happen to me."

I nod into his chest and just stand there in his arms for a few minutes. We break apart and I say, "are you close to figuring it out?"

Tony looks at me and says, "no, but I'm not giving up. Ever."

A few weeks had passed since that conversation. Tony is still working like crazy on finding a cure for whatever he has. We have also gone on several dates, bringing Jamie on a few of them. I have been having fun with Tony, though I am very worried about his health.

Yesterday, Pepper called me to tell me that Tony made her CEO of Stark Industries. I smirked and said, "that's great, Pepper! I'm so happy for you!" I've known for weeks that Tony hasn't wanted to be CEO. He loves working in labs and doing the science thing, not running the company and sitting through the boring meetings. Pepper would be so much better for that.

While I'm happy for Pepper, it also made me realize that Tony is getting his ducks in a row. He's making sure, if he fails, that there is someone to take over the company. I can't fault him that, but it doesn't mean I like that he's preparing to die.

When I go into work, I notice a pretty red head going towards the gym Tony and Happy are fighting in. I vaguely recognize the red head, but I can't place where I have seen her before. I find out later that day that the new girl is Tony's new personal assistant. I giggle at that…I don't think she knows what she's getting herself into.

Life goes on for Tony and I. Our dates have gone from being a semi-weekly thing, depending on schedules, to being a guaranteed weekly event. Tony says he likes to make sure to keep all my aliases "happy," so he takes turns on who he dates. I just roll my eyes when he says stuff like that.

I learned that the new girl was Natalie Rushman; however, I also learned that Natalie Rushman was an alias. Her real name was Natasha Romanoff. She worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, just like Coulson. I made sure she never noticed me. I preferred her never seeing me, but I settled for not noticing me.

On one of our many dates, I finally got to officially meet Rhodey. When the whole Obadiah issue came about, Rhodey went to the army base to back up Tony. I met him and told him my real identity and that I was using aliases to stay off the radar. I whispered to him, "Tony will fill you in on the details when you're together in private later…we're too public right now."

Rhodey nodded, then our night continued. I mentioned some things about myself and my family, while Tony quietly filled him in on certain details of my life, including who Jamie was. Rhodey seemed surprised that Tony loved hanging out with Jamie, most likely because it was TONY STARK we were talking about here. The playboy was turning into a family man.

Jamie loved hanging out with Tony. He even started calling Tony "dada." I decided not to freak out about it, especially since Jamie was so young when Fred died. I told Tony, "don't worry about being Jamie's 'daddy.' Fred will always be his father and we won't let him forget anything about him, but he needs a man in his life who will be able to teach him things he needs to know growing up. You can be his 'daddy,' while we'll tell Jamie that Fred is his birth father, or papa, and he went to heaven, so you became his 'daddy' because you loved him so much."

Time moves on, as always. I was walking down the halls of Stark Industries one day, when I glanced at a tv and noticed the news. I stopped walking and backed up as soon as I noticed it showed Tony fighting some cyborg. People started crowding around the tv, just to see what was going on. I call Pepper and say, "do you know what's going on?"

Pepper is currently freaking out and says, "I don't know, but he won't get in the car! He needs to get in the car!"

I watch the screen as this is going on, praying that Tony doesn't die before his time…or before he finds the cure. At this point, I am ready to kill him. The jerk that he is has decided that, since he's DYING, he can risk his life. I am so giving him a piece of my mind when I see him again. I say to Pepper, "have Tony call me when he's alone…and I mean alone alone. I'm going to be having a nice conversation and I would prefer no one, including his new personal assistant, interrupt. It's going to be a fun conversation, I promise you that."

**A/N: Ok, I am so so sorry for not posting in so long! I had no internet since last THURSDAY! I had every intention of posting on Saturday, but the no internet thing was way out of my control! I promise I will post another chapter on Sunday night...possibly Saturday morning if I can find the time to write a chapter before I go on my mini "vacation"...if not, I will DEFINITELY post one on Sunday night when I get back!**


	17. Chapter 16

Tony P.O.V.

After my confrontation with Vanko, I looked at Pepper. She was glaring daggers at me. My new personal assistant, Natalie, was saying, "Mr. Stark, do you need anything?"

I wave her off. While she was a great personal assistant, I really only chose her because with my "playboy" image still intact, I needed someone that everyone would think I hired only for looks. In reality, I didn't need a personal assistant…Pepper or Amy helped me with everything I needed to remember. There was something about this Natalie Rushman that I couldn't place. It was like she was watching me intently, almost like she was spying on me for someone.

I walked over to Pepper, who said, "you need to make a phone call. I was informed that you were to be completely alone for a long period of time, so I will take Natalie with me and Happy can stay and make sure you actually call." With that, she stormed off, telling Natalie, "come with me, we need to deal with the press now."

Natalie kept glancing back at me, but ultimately followed Pepper. I think if given the option, she would have stuck around to ease drop during my conversation with Amy. As it was, I was glad it was only a phone call and not a face to face meeting…that would end badly.

I have Happy make sure no one is listening at the doors, windows, or vents…just to be safe. Then I call Amy. She picks up after two rings and says, "Are you alone?"

I respond, "yes, I am."

She says, "good," then hangs up. I look at my phone, confused, then I hear a pop. I look up and I am looking at the angry face of my beautiful Amy. She glares at me and hisses, "what were you thinking? You could have died!"

I look down and say, "I know…I just wanted to feel the rush. I've been so busy trying to find a cure and I don't know if I'll succeed. I decided I needed a break and racing would be a good break." I glance up and see Amy still glaring.

Amy sighs and says, "don't do something like that again or I will kill you! I know you're really trying hard to find a cure, but Tony, I don't know if I'll survive you dying. I already lost Fred…all I have left, really, are you and Jamie. I know I have my family back home, but it's not the same. You and Jamie are my family and I can't stand losing either one of you."

I look at Amy, then wave her over to me. I pull her into my arms and say, "yeah, I know. I'm getting closer, but I'm still not there yet. I'm missing something…I just don't know what yet."

Amy replies, "you'll think of it…you have to. I'm not letting you die on me."

After our meeting, I head back to the states. It was time for my birthday party…it was a big bash. I made sure Amy knew not to come. I said, "listen, I'm going to do something that you and Pepper are going to consider stupid…I'm going to 'give' Rhodey one of my suits, so that the army can have it. But if I just give it to him, like a gift, he'll either be suspicious or refuse to take it. He has to 'steal' it from me. So I need to give him a reason to wear one of my suits…which means, making a huge scene and picking a fight with him."

Amy took a deep breath and said, "I should be surprised, but I'm not…just be careful," before walking away.

After Rhodey took my suit, which I knew he would. I just hung out on a big donut sign…it wasn't looking good for me…the palladium was killing me slowly and I couldn't find the cure. As I'm sitting on the sign, a black guy with an eye patch waves me down. I go into the diner with him and we get to talking. Turns out, Nick Fury knew more about me than I did.

My new assistant, Natalie Rushman, is not really Natalie Rushman…I feel played. Anyway, they put me on "house arrest" until I find the cure, with Agent Coulson keeping guard over me.

At my house, Coulson asks, "whatever happened to Lady Potter-Black?"

I respond with our rehearsed answer, saying, "Amy and I never worked out. After our failed date, she left…I don't know where."

Coulson nodded his head, then continued to walk around my house. While I was working on my project, I found the secret to it all, in my dad's work. I roll my eyes and mutter under my breath. My dad is dead and he's still showing me up.

Even though it took me forever, I still managed to make a new element…one that would not kill me. I was finally not dying any longer. Now, I had to make sure that Rhodey and everyone else knew that there was going to be a huge problem…started by none other than Justin Hammer.

**A/N: Just as promised, a new chapter! :) I'm going to try (emphasis on TRY) to update at least once a week...hopefully twice a week, but my schedule gets hectic at times! I will definitely post every weekend...unless another act of God occurs and I am without internet/power for an extended amount of time!**


	18. Chapter 17

Amaryllis P.O.V

I was using my one disguise, Amelia, to attend the Stark Expo with Pepper, Natalie, and Happy. Natalie had no idea why I was there, but Pepper and Happy knew I was attending, just to get away from it all. I haven't been feeling well the past few days. Kreacher was watching Jamie for the night. I don't know why, but I felt something was going to happen tonight. I knew Tony could look after himself, so I came with Pepper to keep an eye on her.

Pepper said to me, "Amelia, I am so glad you were able to attend. I didn't want to come to this thing alone…I didn't know until the last minute that Natalie was coming, otherwise, you could have stayed home."

I smile at Pepper and her acting skills, saying, "oh, that's all right, Miss. Potts. I didn't have any plans tonight, so it's no big deal!"

I noticed Natalie looking around at everyone…almost, like she was waiting for something to happen. I glanced at Pepper and saw her looking at Natalie too. I must say, though, Natasha Romanoff was a consummate actress…she played it off as being star struck with everything at the Expo. Unfortunately, Pepper bought her act as well.

The Expo started and Hammer began his presentation…looking at all the war robots he created, I was beginning to get a little worried. No one should put their faith in a machine. I saw Rhodey come in with his new suit, compliments of Tony, and I notice that Hammer added things to it. I roll my eyes…Hammer is such a tool sometimes.

**A/N: This is not completely compliant with IM2…simply because my sister borrowed this movie from me too…I don't have it with me, so I can't double check dialogue…I'm officially making stuff up! ****J****Sorry! But hey, I already said it was AU, so this just adds to it!**

All of a sudden, Tony flies in and says, "we got a problem." I can't hear what Rhodey says back, but I know it's not too pleasant. While Tony did "give" him a suit of his own, the way it was given was not that great and Rhodey was still a little angry about it. Not that I blame him at all.

Everything went to hell fast. As soon as Tony appeared, the Hammeroids aimed their weapons at Tony and started firing. Then, Rhodey took off after Tony, but it appeared that he had no control over his suit. This was very bad.

Pepper, Natalie, and I went to the control booth, where we saw Hammer freaking out. Pepper immediately got her phone out and called the police. Hammer tried to "be cool" about it and convince Pepper that nothing was wrong, but she wouldn't let that fly.

I watched as Natalie pinned Hammer to the table and demand answers. After he gave them, she took off with Happy. I knew she was going to the Hammer base, if only to try to get Vanko in custody. I stayed with Pepper. With all the Hammeroids flying around, I was worried about Pepper being able to protect herself. I would worry about Jamie, but Kreacher was with him; Kreacher would die protecting Jamie.

I was listening with one ear to the conversations around me, while trying to make sure Hammer didn't try anything. I heard Natalie talking to Tony, who mentioned, "I'm not dying anymore," which got Pepper worked up. She started yelling at Tony, saying, "you were dying? You were really dying and you didn't tell me?"

After a brief argument, Natalie said, "save it for the honeymoon…Tony, you got Hammeroids coming your way."

The fight was over relatively quickly…Vanko was defeated. Tony ended up having to save Pepper from the self-destructing robots, but the night ended relatively well.

With all the excitement going on, I began to feel sick again. I hate the nauseous feeling in my stomach. I was beginning to get myself upset, which did not help the feeling in my stomach at all; as I was sitting there, trying to calm myself down, I noticed Rhodey come over.

Rhodey didn't recognize me in my disguise, but he said, "are you alright, ma'am?"

I smiled and said, "I'm okay, Rhodey…I just don't feel well right now."

Rhodey frowned and said, "how do you know my name?" After everything that went on tonight, he is understandably suspicious of people.

I said, "Rhodey, it's me…Amy. This is one of the disguises I've been using to work in Stark Industries."

Rhodey starts laughing and says, "Oh my God, I completely forgot about that. I'm sorry! Tony gave me pictures of all your aliases, just in case you needed help, I'd know what you look like. Since you're not feeling well, do you want me to take you home? I can give you a lift, if you want."

I smiled at him again and said, "can you give me a lift to Tony? I really just want to be with him, after tonight."

Rhodey replied, "of course I can do that…it might take me a few minutes to find him, though. Is that okay?"

I nod my head, then slowly get up and go to Rhodey. He wraps his arms around me and takes off in search of Tony.


	19. Chapter 18

Tony P.O.V.

After I saved Pepper from the Hammeroid, I was trying to remember something…wasn't Amy supposed to be with Pepper tonight? Where was Amy?

I vaguely heard Pepper yelling at me…first ranting about me dying and not telling her, then how she was going to quit being CEO of Stark Industries. I let her rant, as my mind wandered.

All of a sudden, I hear Rhodey talking to me. He said, "yo, Tony, I got your girl here and she's not looking so hot."

I look over at him immediately. And he's right. Amy is looking pale, kind of shaky on her feet, and Rhodey looks like he's the only thing keeping her standing. Pepper looks over too and gasps. I walk over to Amy and she says, "give me a minute…the Polyjuice will wear off in about 5 minutes."

Pepper and I take her from Rhodey and brace her between us. I ask, "what's wrong, sweetheart?"

She sighs and says, "I've been feeling nauseous for a week…maybe more. I think it's just stress related. It's been very stressful for a while now."

I frown at her and say, "why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well? I would have called a doctor to come take a look at you. You could have stayed at home and rested. I'm sure Kreacher would have loved to watch Jamie, even if you were there."

She scrunches up her nose and says, "no doctors," before cuddling into my chest. I sigh and just rub her back for a few minutes. When she's looking like Amy again, I say, "do you think it's time for us to come out in the open about our relationship? Or should we wait a little bit longer?"

Amy sighs and says, "I like just having you to myself…maybe we should keep it quiet a little longer, just until things settle down from this Hammeroid issue; when everything is calmer, and maybe when I'm feeling better, we could tell people."

I look at Amy in the eyes and say, "that's fine with me, sweetheart. Whatever you want." I look and see Pepper and Rhodey waiting on us. I say, "hey, Rhodey, can you give Pepper a lift? I want to make sure Amy here gets some rest tonight."

Rhodey nods immediately and says, "go do what you gotta do, man. Let me know if you need anything. I can swing by anytime."

I nod my thanks, then pick up Amy and fly home.

When we get home, Amy bolts for the bathroom and empties her stomach. I hear her whimpering and I go in to hold her hair for her. She mumbles, "I hate throwing up…make it stop, Tony."

I rub her back and say, "I wish I could, baby. Just relax, you're okay."

When she was finished, I picked her up and helped her rinse her mouth out and brush her teeth, then I carried her to the bed and lied her gently on our bed. I crawled in next to her and just held her. Eventually, we both drifted off to sleep.

Hopefully, tomorrow would be a much better day.


	20. Chapter 19

Amaryllis P.O.V.

When I woke up, I panicked for a minute. I couldn't remember where I was or how I got there. Then it all came back to me. I was with Tony, in a guest room of his mostly destroyed home. I remembered getting sick last night. I hate being sick.

I let my mind wander. The last time I was sick like that was when…

I bolt upright and start calculating in my head. I was late…and Tony and I had been together quite a few times in the last eight months. We started sleeping together a few months after we started dating.

I was late.

I'm never late…I was always on time, except when I found out I was pregnant with Jamie.

This was not planned…at all. I don't even know if Tony wants kids of his own. Damn it. I have to focus; I need to confirm whether I am pregnant or not. Then I will talk to Tony.

I slip out of bed without waking up Tony. I run out to the drugstore and pick up a few tests. This is different than how I found out with Jamie; however, I didn't have time to brew a pregnancy potion. It would take too long. With Jamie, I knew who had them on hand and I snagged one of them.

I took a deep breath, then started on the pregnancy tests. After waiting the allotted time, I look at it. It was positive. Well, it looks like Jamie is going to be a big brother. I say, "Jarvis, is Tony awake yet?"

Jarvis responds, "He is just waking up now, Miss. Potter. Shall I send him in?"

I sigh and say, "yes, please, Jarvis. Thank you."

"Of course, Miss. Potter. Mr. Stark is on his way now."

I just sit on the bathroom floor and wait for Tony. When he comes in, he immediately asks, "are you okay? Did you get sick again? Do you want me to take you to the doctor?"

I sigh and say, "we have to talk, Tony."

Before I can continue, Tony interrupts me and says, "are you breaking up with me? Because that's what it sounds like!"

I roll my eyes and say, "I'm not breaking up with you, but we need to talk."

Tony looks at me and says, "okay…talk about what?"

I start off with, "you're completely cured, right? You found the answer to the problem and fixed it, right? You're truly not dying anymore?"

He smiles at me and says, "you're stuck with me, baby. I'm good to go."

I smile in relief and say, "good. Now, you love Jamie as your own, right?"

He frowns and says, "yeah, I do. Why? What's wrong?"

I look down and say, "how would you feel about adding another baby into the mix in the next few months?"

I glanced up and saw Tony freeze. He started muttering and pointing to me, my stomach, then looking back at me. I give him a little half smile and say, "yeah…I'm kinda pregnant. I hope you don't mind too much…but you're already great with Jamie."

Tony was still frozen in shock. I nod my head and say, "yeah, so I'm going to go…I need to get home to Kreacher. I'll stay there for a bit. If you want to be involved, give me a call. If not, I hope you still hang out with Jamie. He loves hanging out with his daddy."

With that, I leave the destroyed house. I can't believe I'm pregnant again. And Tony didn't know what to make of it. I'll give him some time to digest the information…he just found out he WASN'T dying. This is just another big shock for him.

When I got home, Jamie ran to me and gave me a huge hug. I said, "hey, baby boy. How are you today?"

Jamie gave me the biggest smile and said, "good; missed you, mama," before giving me another huge hug. Then Jamie started looking around and said, "where daddy?"

I sigh and say, "daddy is still at his house. He has some work to finish up, so it's just going to be you and me for a little bit."

Jamie nods, then snuggles into my shoulder. I love holding my baby boy. When I get bigger, I won't be able to do this easily anymore.

After a few days, I get a phone call from Tony. When I answered, he said, "I want to talk to you. Can you come face to face?"

I look at the clock and say, "yeah, sure. When do you want to meet up?"

Tony pauses for a minute, then replies, "is now okay?"

I sigh and say, "yeah, that's fine. Just give me a few minutes." I look around and call, "Kreacher! Can you watch Jamie for a little while?"

Kreacher says, "of course, Mistress. I'll be happy to watch the little master."

I apparated to Tony's house and saw him pacing near the windows. I watched him for a few minutes and saw him tugging at his hair. I say, "Tony, what did you want to talk about?"

Tony froze, then ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. He said, "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I always say I'm a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, but I'm an idiot. I love being Jamie's father and I can't wait to meet this new little one. I'll be there for everything, I promise."

I smile and my eyes start to tear up. I jump into his arms once again and start kissing him. When we come up for air, I say, "perfect. I want you there for everything! By the way, I already called my old friend from school, Susan. She confirmed the pregnancy and has agreed to be my healer. It's pretty laid back this way and we can do it from home and not worry about anyone leaking anything. Susan was a part of Dumbledore's Army. She's got our back, if we ever need it. Should we tell people about me being me or just hide it for now?"

Tony sighs and says, "I'm glad your old friend is willing to do this. Tell her if she needs anything to just let me know and I'll make sure it's taken care of for her. And I would love to tell everyone and show you off, but I'm worried about your safety. Hammer already threatened Pepper because she's my CEO and he didn't know about you…how about we play it by ear for now? We'll play it slow and if things are looking good, we spread the word. If things look like they're going to hell, we keep quiet. I don't want S.H.I.E.L.D knowing about you and I just yet. Agent still thinks I haven't seen you since our disastrous first date."

I start giggling, "really? He bought that you and I didn't work out? Let's keep it quiet then, at least until S.H.I.E.L.D backs down a little more…I heard from Kingsley back in England that the bosses at S.H.I.E.L.D are still looking for me. They want my help with their problems and I believe Kingsley said they mentioned 'Avengers Initiative' to him, but he doesn't understand what that is."


	21. Chapter 20

Tony P.O.V.

I was silently fuming. S.H.I.E.L.D wanted my now pregnant girlfriend to fight with the Avengers. I sigh and say, "the Avengers Initiative, first off, was scrapped. It was a group of talented people who would fight to defend and avenge the world, should something earth shattering happen. It's for a bunch of superheroes."

Amy paused, then said, "that makes sense. I'm going to fill Kingsley in, so that he can politely decline my involvement for now…and then, if things change, he'll be aware of the situation."

I led Amy to the couch and pull her down to sit next to me. I just watch her. She looks pale, but otherwise okay. I can't believe how happy I am right now; not only do I have a beautiful girlfriend and a son, I am also going to be a biological father to her unborn child. As I'm thinking about this, I say, "marry me," to Amy.

She looks shocked, but then says, "do you mean it? Or is this just because I'm pregnant? You don't need to marry me just because I'm pregnant."

I shake my head and say, "it's not just because you're pregnant. Yes, it bumped up my timeline, but I had always planned on asking you. I even had Pepper help me pick out a ring for you a few months ago. It was going to happen, regardless of this child."

I watch as Amy slowly nods her head, then says, "then, yes, I'll marry you." As soon as she says that, I jump up and run up to the remains of my lab and dig out the ring. I hid it well, so no one would find it. I run back to give Amy her ring, as she's laughing at my antics.

I say, "now, how soon do you want to get married? Who do you want to be there? Where would you like to get married?"

Amy frowns and says, "you answer first. I want to know what you think too, you know. It's not just MY wedding; plus, this is my second wedding, while it's YOUR first."

I snicker and say, "yeah, but whatever you want is perfect for me. I don't really care too much how my wedding goes; as long as you're there and we're married in the end, it'll be perfect." She gives me the evil eye and I continue, "and since you asked: I would like to marry you as soon as humanly possible. I only really want Pepper and Rhodey there, so we can invite whoever you want. We just need to give Rhodey enough time to be there or time to say, 'sorry, I can't make it' to me. And location doesn't matter to me, so wherever you want."

Amy says, "in that case, how about you invite Rhodey and Pepper, I'll invite Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and we'll get married ASAP. I already had the big, white wedding when I married Fred. This time, I just want it to be us."

I smiled and said, "that works. You get in touch with your friends first, then I'll call Rhodey and Pepper."

I watched as Amy created a silver creature that resembled a buck. I looked at Amy and she said, "meet Prongs. He's a stag. I'm going to give him a message and he will deliver it to Ginny, Ron and Hermione."

Amy whispered something to the stag and it bolted out the window, streaking as it went. I said, "while we're waiting on that, we should be able to plan everything out…the only thing we need to hold off on is the date and time. I'm sure we can figure out the rest."

Amy pondered for a minute, then said, "well, I love lilies, so I think my bouquet flower will be lilies. And we can get married at my Hamptons house…my friends already know where it is, so we would just have to tell Pepper and Rhodey how to get there, which I don't mind doing. Hermione is my Secret Keeper, so she just needs to tell Pepper and Rhodey the address and they'll be able to get there."

I look at Amy and say, "I think our wedding color should be emerald green…it brings out your eyes. And it looks great on you."

Amy blushes and mumbles something I can't hear. I snicker and say, "sweetheart, I didn't hear you," to which Amy said, "I said we could do that, if it's what you want."

Before I can answer, a silvery otter swims into the room landing between us. It says, "AMARYLLIS POTTER! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED? RON, GINNY, NEVILLE, LUNA, AND I WILL BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES!"

Amy pales as the otter speaks, then looks at me and says, "well, here they come. Ready or not."

**A/N: So so sorry for the delay. My internet has been down since my last post (I barely got those 2 chapters posted)! I am going to try try try to get another chapter out by mid-week...if not, next weekend definitely! I try, but my internet woes are unpredictable and I can't do much about it, except call them and complain...a lot! I promise I will try to update super soon! Thank you for your patience! :)**


	22. Chapter 21

Amaryllis P.O.V.

I knew this was going to be bad. I grabbed Tony's hand and was squeezing it as we waited for the others to show up.

Minutes later, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hermione, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Draco, Susan, Dean, Seamus, Katie, Angelina, Andromeda, and Teddy showed up. I was gob smacked. Hermione glares at me and says, "now, repeat what you said in your message…you're getting MARRIED? To whom? How long have you been dating? Does he like Jamie? Does Jamie know yet? Are you going to stay in your house or his?"

I frown at Hermione and say, "umm…'Mione, I'm marrying TONY…I thought I was clear about that one. Anyway, we've been dating since about two weeks after I came here. He absolutely adores Jamie and Jamie feels the same. No, Jamie doesn't know yet because I told you first AND Jamie is only one, so he doesn't get it yet. We'll be living between houses...the finer details will be decided later."

Hermione paused in her rant, then looked at Tony. She says, "when were you planning on getting married?"

I smirk and say, "ASAP…Tony only wants to have two people there…Pepper and Rhodey. I think since the incident last week, Rhodey should still be in the area and we can get him there and back in a pinch if need be. He knows about magic, to an extent."

Hermione stops again, then looks at everyone she brought with her. Neville steps forward and says, "come on, 'Mione. We're Dumbledore's Army and our fearless leader gave us a mission. How fast can you put together a wedding? With everyone chipping in to help in some way."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute, then said, "let's do it! If everyone chips in, we can have everything good to go in the next 24 hours…36 if we really wanna give ourselves time to make errors."

Tony looked stunned. I just smirked and said, "I knew I could count on you guys! Let's get this done! I wanted lilies for my bouquet flowers, and we probably should let Molly and Arthur know…they are like second parents to me."

Hermione looked over my head, like she was calculating something in her head as I was telling her what I wanted. All of a sudden, she whipped her head to look at Ron and the boys. She said, "Ron, get your parents and tell them Amy is getting married in the next 24 hours and if they want to come, they better get a move on. Tell your mom that if she wants to make some food, it would be appreciated, but not to worry if she would rather not…we can improvise. George, you're in charge of decorating…if you make things blow up or in any way, shape, or form ruin this wedding, I will make sure you never EVER have kids, am I understood?" George gave her a very fearful nod, which made me smirk even more and all the guys shield their privates. Hermione continued, "Percy, can you find someone to officiate? Anyone certified will do, but make sure they are trustworthy. Charlie, make sure there are tents at Amy's house in the Hamptons. Bill, help him with chairs for everyone attending…it will be all of us, including Molly, Arthur, and Tony's two friends. The rest of you boys, find something USEFUL to do…Neville, you and Draco go get Tony's friends. That will keep you busy. Girls, we need to go dress shopping…NOW!" The boys quickly disperse after getting their assignments, in fear of what Hermione can and will do to them if they didn't listen.

When Ginny and Luna made to grab my arms and drag me out, I glared at them until they backed away in fear. I looked at Hermione and said, "pick whatever you want for a dress for me. I'm not going, I want to stay here with Tony and hang out with my boys." After I said this, I walked over to Teddy, who had just turned two, and held him in my arms. I walked over to Tony and said, "Tony, this is my precious godson, Theodore Remus Lupin, Teddy for short. Teddy, this is your new Uncle Tony."

Teddy squints at Tony, then turns his hair dark brown, like Tony's, and his eyes green like mine. My eyes start tearing up, as I picture my child with Tony. Tony grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze, like he knows what I'm thinking.

Andromeda gives me a suspicious look; I think she might suspect, especially since I'm still very pale. The girls had already left to get everything they needed, and thought I needed. As the boys disperse, Andromeda stands next to me and whispered, "you're expecting, aren't you?"

I give her a half smile and say, "yes."

Tony wraps his arm around me and says, "it's exciting, isn't it? Jamie is gonna be a big brother!"


	23. Chapter 22

Tony P.O.V.

I watched as all of Amy's friends dispersed to do their jobs. The guys looked fearful, while the girls looks determined. Two of the guys approached me as I finished talking to Andromeda and Amy. The dark haired one said, "you're Tony, I know, but you might not know me, per say. I'm Neville. And this guy here next to me is Draco."

I nod my head at them and say, "I have heard of you…I just wasn't able to put faces to names."

As I said this, Draco glared at me and said, "now, listen. If you ever, and I do mean EVER, hurt Amy, you're going to have a very angry group of people after you, including Dumbledore's Army. Do I make myself clear?"

I look him straight in the eye and say, "crystal clear…just one question though…what is Dumbledore's Army? Who's Dumbledore? The name sounds familiar, but I can't think of where I've heard it before."

Neville speaks up and says, "Dumbledore was our headmaster at Hogwarts, until his untimely death in our sixth year. Dumbledore's Army is the name of the defense organization that Amy created, with the help of Ron and Hermione. Not to brag or anything, but we're the elite of the Army. I became the 'general' you could say, when Amy, Ron, and Hermione left to finish the mission Dumbledore gave them before he died."

I nod in understanding and say, "got it…don't mess with Amy or the army will come and get me."

Draco smirks and Neville replies, "exactly. Now, the reason we came over, besides to threaten you, was to ask who your two friends were. Hermione tasked us with bringing them here and if we fail before she comes back, we're dead meat."

I nod my head and say, "Pepper, who is my personal assistant, and Rhodey, Colonel James Rhodes in the US Army. Hang on, let me show you what they look like." I pulled out my phone and pulled up some pictures of them.

Neville nodded his head and said, "got it…Draco, you go get Pepper, then drop her off with the girls. We can't have one of Tony's friends missing out on the dress shopping. I'll go see this Rhodey and get him to the Hampton house."

Draco nods, then disappears with a pop. Neville says to me, "well, I'm off. One way or another, your friend is definitely going to be attending this wedding."

As soon as he disappeared, I began regretting sending Amy's friends to fetch Rhodey. I had the impression that Neville had no qualms about kidnapping, so long as it kept Amy happy.

-Time Skip-

I made it to the Hampton's house with Amy, Jamie, Teddy, and Andromeda. It was my first experience with a portkey…it was a dizzying experience. Amy looked pale after our trip via portkey. As soon as we landed, Amy bolted for the bathroom, while Jamie and Teddy toddled into the playroom. Andromeda nodded to me and followed the boys, while I went after Amy.

I gently rubbed Amy's back and whispered reassurances in her ear. She was quietly whimpering, as she usually did when she was throwing up. Through all of this, I hear a loud thump below us and Rhodey bellowing, "TONY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Amy finishes up and I ask her, "are you okay?"

Amy nods weakly and says, "for now," before I help her up and guide her to the sink.

When she finishes up, I keep my arm around her as I guide her towards Rhodey. We decided hours ago to just tell Rhodey and Pepper, since Andromeda already knew. We would tell everyone else when Amy was around five months along. After long discussions, Amy and I still had yet to decide when to tell the public, or even if we should tell the public.

For now, due to S.H.I.E.L.D, we were going to keep our relationship quiet. I love Amy and our children, but I want them to be safe, not used by S.H.I.E.L.D.

Rhodey just glares at me and says, "what the heck is going on? This goon kidnaps me," pointing at Neville, who is smirking, "and won't even tell me what's going on! Only that TONY wants me to be here! What if I have work? Did you ever think about that? My boss will not be happy when he finds out TONY STARK took me away from duty!"

I just smirk at Rhodey as Amy giggles. Amy says, "you know, Rhodey, I can actually call my very dear friend and have him call your boss, excusing you from duty for the next 72 hours. After all, my friend has contacts in the U.S. military and is very good friends with your current boss."

My smirk just widens and I reply, "yeah, Rhodey, you just need to calm down."

Rhodey glares at me, then smiles at Amy and says, "could you call that friend? I really don't want to get fired over one of Tony's schemes."

Amy smirks at that and says, "technically, this is also one of my schemes. But I will get in touch with that friend and spread the word."

Rhodey nods and says, "now, what's going on? And who is the guy who kidnapped me?"

I smile widely at Rhodey and say, "well, since you're my best friend, that obviously means you're gonna be my best man in my wedding…and since the wedding is in less than 48 hours, I thought you'd wanna be here! Oh and that guy is Amy's adoptive big brother, Neville, PLUS a very important member of Amy's home grown militia-type group known as 'Dumbledore's Army.'"

Amy snorts and says, "first off, Neville is only older than me by ONE day…"

Neville interrupts now, saying, "one day is still older!"

Amy continues as if Neville never spoke, "and second, Dumbledore's Army was our STUDY group…who happened to help fight a war when I was 17…I was technically in charge, with Ron and Hermione as my second and third in command. When we were unavailable to lead the group, Neville, Ginny, and Luna took over, with Neville being the new general. Rhodey, you'll actually meet the army at the wedding…a good portion of the members are people I consider family, so they'll be here."

Rhodey just stands there in shock. Then he says, "wait, you fought in a war at 17?"

Amy sighs and says, "technically, at 17, the war came to a head and the final battle was at my school. My friends and I have been fighting battles and skirmishes since I was 11. But from 11 to 14, they were just minor skirmishes. The big battles didn't take place until I was 15. My godfather was killed in that one…and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, as well as myself, were hurt pretty bad then too. Along with Tonks…Tonks even landed herself in the hospital at that one. My friends and I weren't hurt bad enough to need the hospital…just the school infirmary, where we got lectured for our stupid decision to do an adult's job…I blocked out most of that conversation."

Rhodey just looks at Amy and Neville in shock. As Rhodey stands there, Neville says, "well, as fun as it is to make fun of people who have no clue who Amy is, I need to get back to my duties, or Hermione might skin me alive…and I actually want to live to see my baby sister get married, so I will be helping the other guys with their jobs."

Neville saunters off and Rhodey comes out of his shock. I say, "now that we're alone, we actually have something we want to tell you."

Rhodey nods and looks at us expectantly. Amy says, "well, Tony and I are expecting a baby. I'm about 2, 2 and a half, months along."

I add, "oh, also, don't spread it around. So far, you're the first to know and we only want to tell Pepper, as well. Amy thinks her friends will become overbearing, so we're not going to tell them until she's about 5 months along. And we are DEFINITELY not telling S.H.I.E.L.D anything…as far as they're concerned, I have not seen Amy since our first date several months ago."

Rhodey nods and says, "first, congratulations. Second, I'm honored that you want to tell me, and that I'm one of the first to know. Third, your secret is safe with me. I have a question, though. How have you kept this from S.H.I.E.L.D? I mean, they know all. They have ears everywhere."

I smirk and say, "I don't know how we did it, but somehow, they still don't know that Amy and I have been dating for 8 months. They think Amy and I had one date, then separated."

Rhodey shook his head, "for a group that claims to know all and have ears everywhere, they can be pretty clueless when it comes to the obvious."


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry for the delay. My internet's been on and off for the last few weeks...I was barely able to check my email, let alone post anything. I hope beyond hope that my internet troubles are over and done with, so HOPEFULLY, I will be able to post on Friday night or Saturday some time. Thank you for your patience! :)**

Amaryllis P.O.V.

Tony and I told Rhodey about the baby. Now all we have to do is tell Pepper. I really want to tell my family and friends, but with past experience, they will become extremely overbearing throughout this pregnancy…and I'm only two and a half months in. I wouldn't be able to bear it.

I sent Kingsley a Patronus, asking him to call the U.S. military and excuse Rhodey from duty for the weekend. I also told him about S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers Initiative. He was less than impressed with them and ensured me he would take care of it as soon as it came up again.

While the boys were setting up, Rhodey, Tony, Andromeda, and I played with my babies. Jamie was getting so big…he would be turning two next month, while Teddy had already turned two a few months back.

I heard the girls come back from shopping, Pepper included, and they call for Andromeda and I to come see them upstairs. I went up and Hermione said, "Amy, what do you think about this dress?" Hermione held up a beautiful, white dress. It had a flowy skirt and went to the shin. It also had lacy sleeves and a neckline that was at the base of the neck, so all of my scars could be hidden easily.

I looked at it and said, "it's perfect. I love it!" As soon as I look at the other girls, I see Pepper glaring at me. I wince and say, "sorry for the short notice, Pepper. And sorry for sending Draco after you…that was totally Hermione's idea! On the bright side, though, you got to go dress shopping with the girls."

Pepper continues glaring and asks, "and why, pray tell, did you skip out on the dress shopping with us today? It is YOUR wedding and we had to find you the perfect dress without you being there AND find the perfect bridesmaid dresses AND find other dresses that could easily be worn by those who were not there to shop with us."

I sigh and say, "I don't like dress shopping, Pepper. And I especially don't like crowds…ever since the war ended, I haven't been a huge fan of being crowded. I never liked it, but ever since the war ended, it has become unbearable."

Pepper frowns and says, "you manage for work, though…Stark Industries is crowded all the time."

I shrug and say, "for one thing, work is necessary. For another, Tony's there…he can keep me calm in crowds. Having friends around also helps, but Tony keeps me calm."

As I'm speaking, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione look at me incredulously. Hermione interrupts, "excuse me, what do you mean 'work is necessary'? Last time I checked, you were worth just as much as Tony, if not more. You have the inheritance from an Ancient and Noble House, as well as a Noble House."

I glare at Hermione and say, "you know I don't like using that money unless necessary. I didn't work for it; it's not mine. I got that money because my entire family was murdered!" With that, I storm off and look for Tony.

By the time I find him, I have tears running down my face. I walk up and hug him, hiding my face in his chest. He wraps an arm around me and starts stroking my hair to calm me down. As Tony's holding me, he says, "shhhh…what's wrong? What happened?" I just shrug and stay snuggled in his arms.

I hear people coming up behind me, but I don't look and stay where I'm at. Tony sighs, then gently leads me to our room. When he tries to separate the two of us, to get me to sit down, I cling to him harder. In the end, both of us are snuggled on the bed.

I peek up at him and see him smiling down at me. He asks, "what happened?"

I look at my lap and say, "Pepper told me I should have gone dress shopping with them. I told her that I don't like shopping OR crowds…she asked how I manage for work and I told her that it was necessary, but you keep me calm, so it was manageable. Then Hermione started in on me for work being necessary because I have my inheritances, which I don't like using…then I got upset and yelled at everyone that the only reason I have my inheritances was because my entire family was murdered and I stormed off to find you because you calm me."

As I'm speaking, Tony starts rubbing my back. He asks, "are you calm now?"

I nod, but refuse to look at him. He jiggles my shoulder a little bit and asks, "is something else bugging you too?"

I shrug and say, "not really…it just upsets me when I yell at people…and when people don't understand where I'm coming from. I also keep thinking I should tell my friends about the pregnancy…because then, at least, my outburst and clinginess could be partially explained…but then again, they'll just become ridiculously unbearable for the foreseeable future. Hopefully, we can get Pepper alone soon and fill her in…then she could help redirect things if I start getting too hormonal."

Tony snickers and replies, "babe, I don't think you need to worry about your friends. They have known you for years…they should know how you feel about the inheritances…also, Pepper will come find you soon enough; it's how she is. She will be so worried that she upset you, she will come to apologize, just give her time to find us, she's not used to the house yet. At least at my house, we're predictable and have Jarvis."

I snort and say, "that is true." We just sat there, waiting for someone to come find us.

Eventually, as Tony predicted, Pepper came in, by herself, to make sure we were all right. As soon as she sees us she says, "Amy, I am so sorry. I didn't know that's how you felt! Are you sure you're all right at work? I can always try to make it so you don't come across too many people in the building…or I can make it so you're with Tony all the time…he does need a new personal assistant."

As she's talking, Tony smirks and says, "you know what, Pep, that's perfect. I want Amy to be with me every hour we're both at work."

Pepper frowns at Tony and asks, "why?"

Now, it's my turn to smirk and say, "well, Pepper, Tony and I are expecting a baby and he knows I won't take it easy while at work, so he wants me with him ALL THE TIME to ensure that I actually take it easy and when the doctor tells me to do something, he'll be able to make sure I follow directions…if you ask Ginny, Luna, and Hermione about my first pregnancy, you'll find out why Tony feels it necessary."

Pepper stares at us, gobsmacked. She looks between the two of us, then finally stutters, "what? How?"

Tony smirks at Pepper once again and said, "do you need me to tell you how babies are made? I'm sure I can explain it well enough…or have Jarvis show you an educational video when we get to the house."

Pepper shrieks, "ABSOLUTELY NOT! I meant, congratulations!"

I smile and say, "thank you, Pepper. On a side note, though…can you NOT tell my friends yet? I want to wait a few more months before I even mention it…they were so overbearing and overprotective during my last pregnancy…I don't want that to happen this time. I want to enjoy it."

Pepper nods her head and says, "yes, I will keep it quiet. Now, do you need any help doing anything for this baby? Do you have a doctor yet? Did you schedule an appointment? Does anyone else know?"

Tony looks at me, then tells Pepper, "we only told Rhodey and you, so far. We're waiting until Amy is around five to six months before telling anyone else. We were actually thinking about making sure EVERYONE knows at that time. S.H.I.E.L.D has been hanging around, trying to find out where Amy is…we thought we'd break it to them that she was both married to me and expecting my child…I can't wait to see their faces!"

I continue saying, "I actually have a doctor's appointment next week. My friend from school, Susan, is a healer. She agreed to be my healer/doctor and take care of everything. Everything was confirmed already, so it's going to be the ultrasound appointment next week. I'll give you the details, though, so you can make sure Tony shows up."

Pepper nods and says, "absolutely. If you need help with anything, let me know. And Tony, please be nice when you tell Phil everything."


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! I hit a major writer's block, then I couldn't focus when I was able to write! I'm so hoping I can post next week, but if the writer's block persists, I don't even know where my story is going! Thank you for being so patient while I tried to come up with something to write! Bear with me, my lovelies! I will be working on updating soon!**

Tony P.O.V.

It's finally time. Amy's scary friend, Hermione, was able to pull off the wedding in just a short 24 hours. There was an officiate, tents, chairs, food, and guests. Hermione was able to rally everyone to get things done.

Dumbledore's Army were already here, as were the Weasley parents, who I met a little while ago, Andromeda, Pepper and Rhodey. Teddy and Jamie were in the back with Amy. Hermione, Ginny, and Pepper were Amy's bridesmaids. Along with Rhodey, I had Ron and Neville be my groomsmen.

When the music started, I looked back and saw my girl walking down the aisle. She looked absolutely beautiful. The rest of the ceremony and reception went without a hitch. Everything was perfect, to both Amy and I.

At Amy's Hamptons house, there were plenty of rooms for everyone, so everyone stayed the night. The next morning, most of Dumbledore's Army had left, having their own jobs to do. Hermione, Neville, Draco, Andromeda, Luna, and the Weasley family stuck around for the day.

Teddy and Jamie played together in the yard, while us adults caught up on the important things in life. Pepper and Rhodey joined the conversation as well.

I look over at my new wife and see her watching her boys. Like her, I can't wait for our new little one to join them in the yard. I have half an ear on the conversations going on at the table, while my attention is divided.

I hear Rhodey whining about how he never knew Amy had friends in high places, like her friend who called his boss so he wouldn't get fired. I hear Pepper, Hermione, and the Weasley women gush about how beautiful the ceremony was and how beautiful Amy looked. I look around and see Andromeda staring at the two of us.

Andromeda says in a loud voice, "you know, Amy, I was thinking about moving here for a while." When she says this, Amy's head flies up to look at her. She cocks her head and Andromeda continues, "you know I miss you, dear. Jamie too. The only thing I have keeping me in England is the ghost of my husband, daughter, and son-in-law. Plus, you hardly get to see Teddy anymore. I might stay here for a few months and see how it goes. If Teddy and I like it, maybe we'll make the move permanent."

Amy squeals and jumps to Andromeda, giving her a big hug. I smile at Andromeda and say, "Amy and I both have plenty of room if you would like to stay with us. We don't mind."

Amy agrees, "yes, you could stay with us. Teddy and Jamie can either have separate rooms or share a room…whatever they want. And we have plenty of guest rooms at both of our houses."

Andromeda laughs and says, "of course I'll stay with you! Amy, you're pretty much another daughter to me! Ever since Dora sent you to my house when you were 17, I knew you were going to be special. Over the years, you've grown on me and I see you as another daughter. It was hard when Dora, Remus, and Ted died, but you, Teddy, and Jamie helped me through it."

Amy starts tearing up, as do most of the women in the room. I decide to change the subject and say, "all right, what should we do next? Anyone have anything in mind? We can go shopping or just hang out and find something to do!"

-Time Skip-

It has been almost four months since the wedding. Amy was now five months pregnant and everything was going well. Andromeda and Teddy were living with Amy, Jamie, and I permanently. Everything was as it should be.

Amy and I were discussing how to break the news to her family and friends. We have decided to just send an announcement, through owl, to her friends and family. With S.H.I.E.L.D, we were just going to wing it. I would go meet with Agent and then I would introduce Agent to my new wife. I could care less about S.H.I.E.L.D, but I do not want, under any circumstances, to put Amy in any file of mine. I already asked Pepper to hang out with Amy while we were waiting for Agent…that way, if Amy got upset, Pepper could just let me know.

When the time came, I called Agent and asked him to meet me at Stark Industries because I had something to talk to him about. I said to Amy, "wait outside with Pepper until Agent comes. I'll tell him I got married, then call you in and introduce you to him." I see Amy look nervous about being away from me, but she trusts Pepper. Amy had always been anxious in crowds, but was calmer when I was with her, as she explained to Pepper at our wedding. Now that she's pregnant, she's even more anxious in crowds and she gets anxious when she's away from me.

Amy nervously nods and says, "okay…how long until he gets here?"

I smile gently at her and say, "he should be here any minute, sweetheart. Just relax, everything will be fine, all right? If you get too upset, Pepper will interrupt my meeting and we'll tell him with you here."

Amy takes a deep breath, then nods again. She walks out of my office and goes to wait with Pepper, who was already in the room next door waiting for her.

Within ten minutes, Agent makes his appearance in my office, with Happy leading him in. Agent says, "what's the emergency, Stark? You haven't called, asking for me personally, in months."

I smirk and say, "did you miss me, Agent? It sure sounds like you did."

Coulson rolls his eyes and says, "get to the point, Stark."

My smirk widens and I say, "well, Agent, I got married recently and I wanted to introduce you to my beautiful wife."

Coulson freezes, then says, "what? You got married? When? To who?"

I reply, "well, since you asked so nicely, Agent, I'll tell you! Yes, I did get married. My wedding was about four months ago. The only people in attendance were her family, friends, and Pepper, and Rhodey."

Coulson is processing this, then says, "wait…you didn't say to whom you got married?"

I look him straight in the eye and respond with, "I don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't want my wife to get mixed up in S.H.I.E.L.D. I need to protect my wife. The only reason I'm mentioning this to you now is because my wife and I don't want to hide anything; however, I don't want her in any file of mine that S.H.I.E.L.D has, and I will know if it gets mentioned in my file, and I don't want S.H.I.E.L.D messing with her or trying to recruit her in any way. If you can agree to these demands, you will find out the privileged information that very few people in the States know."

Coulson looks at me, then replies, "your wife will be protected. Director Fury will not try to recruit her and she will not be mentioned by name in your file. Can we at least mention that you're married, just not go into specifics in your file?"

I think about it for a minute, then say, "yeah, that works. Pepper will go over the details with you and have a contract drawn up. Just to make sure all of our bases are covered. Now, would you like to meet my wife? I can see you're curious as to who I married."

Coulson smiles and says, "that would be nice, Stark."

I smirk at Coulson, then yell, "Sweetheart, you can come in now!"


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! It's been drama drama drama at my job! I legit only had enough energy to eat and sleep when I got home! Hopefully, it lets up soon, but at the way things are going, I'm not sure it will! I hope to update weekly, but as you can see, it doesn't always happen! If I can't do weekly, I will try to at least post once a month! My goal is weekly, but it depends on work and if I have time to write! I will do my best!**

Amaryllis P.O.V.

I waited nervously in the room next door to Tony's office with Pepper. I was starting to get antsy, what with being away from Tony and not knowing how the meeting with Coulson is going. I start pacing nervously around the room when Pepper comes up to me and puts her hands on my shoulders. She says, "Amy, sweetie, everything is fine. Just relax, all right? Do you want me to get Tony now? I'm sure he won't care if you're there for his meeting."

I fidget, then shake my head. I reply, "no, it's okay…I don't want to interrupt his meeting with Coulson. And I'll try to relax…no promises." After saying that, I walk over to the couch and take a seat. Pepper sits next to me and starts rubbing my back, hoping to calm me down.

When I hear, "Sweetheart, you can come in now!" from the other room, I take a deep breath, then walk into Tony's office. I see the shocked look on Coulson's face and I smirk, as does Tony.

I say, "Hello, Agent Coulson. It's nice to see you again."

Coulson stutters, "how? What? When? I thought…"

I smirk and reply, "well, Agent Coulson, after meeting you on our supposed to be first date, Tony and I decided that it would be best if we dated on the down low, away from the prying eyes of S.H.I.E.L.D. Then we got engaged a few months ago and got married…we decided to wait until the opportune time to inform S.H.I.E.L.D."

Coulson looks at me, then asks, "and now is the opportune time because?"

Tony wraps his arm around my waist, then says, "well, Agent, in about 4 months, Amy and I are going to have a child together, so we thought we'd spread the word that we're married."

Coulson's jaw drops and he freezes. I gently unwrap Tony's arm from my waist and walk over to Coulson. I tap his arm and ask, "are you okay? Do you need to sit down for a minute?"

He slowly nods his head, so I lead him to a chair and let him sit down for a minute. In the meantime, Tony takes a seat across from him and pulls me into his lap. We snuggle like that for a few minutes, while Coulson gets his wits about him.

He looks between us for a few minutes, then says, "that's why you don't want any mention in your file, Stark…isn't it?"

Tony looks him in the eye and states, "I have enough enemies, without adding any that S.H.I.E.L.D has. Having the affiliations is great, but I do not want to put my family in danger."

Coulson starts to nod along, but the then interrupts, "what do you mean, family? Isn't it just you and Amy?"

Tony smirks at Coulson and says, "well, you are meeting and have met my beautiful wife, Amaryllis, or Amy. Along with Amy, I also have a beautiful son, named Jamie, who is two and a half, and an awesome godson, who is practically a son, named Teddy, who is almost three. Oh and can't forget the scary kind of mother-in-law that came with Teddy."

Coulson looks shocked. Then he starts yelling, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KEEP THIS A SECRET FOR SO LONG? IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR SINCE I LAST SAW AMY!"

I flinch when he starts yelling and turn to hide my face in Tony's chest. I may just be oversensitive right now, but it upsets me when people yell. I feel Tony rubbing my back and trying to calm me down, then I hear him tell Coulson, "knock it off NOW, or you will be escorted from the building by Happy and every time someone from S.H.I.E.L.D tries to confirm your story, I will deny everything. We kept this a secret for one year and two months…what makes you think we can't keep it a secret for longer?"

I peek at Coulson and see him taking a deep breath; in a calmer voice, he says, "please explain to me how this was kept a secret for so long? S.H.I.E.L.D has had people looking for you, Mrs. Stark. We even called your home government looking for you."

I smirk and say, "yes, Kingsley was kind enough to give me some warning. I told him that there was no way the statute of secrecy could be kept intact if I was a part of your Avengers Initiative, so we declined. Also, our people have a way of hiding our true identities; I used one of these methods to appear as someone else. Actually, more than one someone else; I had four different identities within the building, none of which were really me. Tony went on many dates since our "break up," but only with four different girls…all of whom were me. It helped nail in his playboy image."

Coulson bursts out laughing and replies, "wait, wait, wait…you're saying that every time we saw Tony on a date with a different girl, all of them were you?"

Tony smirks now and says, "absolutely. My girl, here, is the only one for me and has been for over a year now."

I smile at Tony and give him a hug from my position in his lap. Then I turn to Coulson and say, "now, will there be any mention in Tony's file? I really would like there to be no record of anything…so you can know and you can pass on the word to your boss, but only you two can know. I have no qualms with disappearing from the face of the earth with my boys, if I need to. I have done it before and I will do it again if there is any mention of me or our family in any file S.H.I.E.L.D has on Tony. I've seen the file you have on me and it is tolerable for the purpose of having one, so I will let that go. Do not, under any circumstances, mention our family in any file, or you will live to regret it. I will make sure of that. Do we have an understanding?"

Coulson looked fearful for a minute, then he nodded his head. He said, "I will tell Director Fury…is it all right if I also inform Deputy Director Hill?"

I look at Tony for a moment, then nodded my head, replying, "that's fine…but only those two, got it?"

When Coulson nodded, our meeting was concluded. Coulson looked between us, then said, "it has been a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Stark…I hope the end of your pregnancy goes smoothly."

I smile brightly at Coulson and reply, "thank you very much, Agent Coulson. I hope so as well, but things are looking very good on that end. And it was also a pleasure meeting you once again."


	27. Chapter 26

Coulson P.O.V.

I could not believe what I found out at my meeting with Stark. I thought it was going to be about his hacking S.H.I.E.L.D and not liking what he found out…I've been expecting that for over a year now. But no…he had to tell me that he got married to LADY POTTER-BLACK and they were expecting a child together, as well as having two other children living with them and a grandmother figure, whom we knew nothing about. My life has had so much drama in the last few months…and all of it is a result of Stark.

Now, I had to tell Director Fury and make sure nothing ended up on Stark's file, or the file on Lady Potter-Black, otherwise, Stark would make my life miserable.

I walked into Fury's office on the Helicarrier and waited for him to acknowledge my entrance. When he looked up at me, I said, "this conversation needs to be top secret, no record of it." Fury raised an eyebrow at me, then flipped a switch under his desk, scrambling the listening devices we both knew were in the room. When the listening device was scrambled, it actually played a prerecorded conversation of "confidential" plans.

When the conversation was going on, I said, "I met with Stark today…he told me that he was married now and has been for about 4 months. He is married to Lady Potter-Black and they are currently expecting a child."

As I finished speaking, Fury started spluttering, "what? How? When? Why didn't we know about this earlier?"

I sighed and sat down heavily in a chair, replying, "my reaction, exactly. Stark doesn't want any of this in his file…neither does Lady Potter-Black. They already have two children under the age of 3 living with them, as well as a grandmother figure. Apparently, Lady Potter-Black had another child in her first marriage, who is 2 now, and has joint custody of her godson, who is 3 now, with Ms. Andromeda Tonks, who is the grandmother figure mentioned earlier."

Fury glared, "and why should we keep this out of their files?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Stark already has many enemies, ever since the whole 'I am Iron Man' debacle…plus, her enemies, which we know there are a lot of…Stark wants to keep his family safe, which I can understand…I never knew she had a son with her first husband, let alone joint custody of her godson…did you?"

Fury sighed at that and replied, "yeah, I can understand his need to keep his family safe. Two little boys and another child on the way…I don't know how he's going to manage it. And no, I never knew she had a son with her first husband or had custody of her godson."

Fury stood up and began pacing. All of a sudden, he said, "I want to meet with Stark and his ENTIRE family…his wife, kids, and the lady living with them. I want to hear the full story from them. Then I will make sure that nothing ends up in anyone's file. Tell Stark that I want to keep this out of S.H.I.E.L.D, so he can choose the meeting place."

I nod and say, "I'll call him once I'm finished with this. I'm sure, as long as you're willing to keep this out of the official records, he'll agree to this meeting."

Fury nodded back and said, "good…I can't believe he kept this from everyone for months…if I wasn't so damn impressed, I would be mad."

I silently agreed, then left Fury's office. When I left the Helicarrier completely, I pulled out my phone and called Stark. He went through the whole spiel of it being a life-like model and whatnot, then he hung up on me. I sighed, then called Pepper Potts.

I heard, "Hello, this is Pepper Potts. How may I help you?"

I smirked and said, "Hello, Pepper. This is Agent Phil Coulson, of S.H.I.E.L.D. I am trying to get in touch with Mr. Stark, who has decided not to answer my phone call. Director Fury wishes to meet with Mr. Stark and his new wife, privately and away from S.H.I.E.L.D. Could you set up a time and a place and I will get the Director to come in?"

Pepper paused for a moment, then said, "yes, that should be possible…let me check my schedule for a date and time, but they can meet at Stark Industries, in a private meeting room." I heard Pepper flipping through papers and typing something, then she said, "Phil, is tomorrow at 10 good for Director Fury?"

I mentally check the schedule I have for Director Fury and reply, "yes, that will be fine. Thank you, Pepper." After I hang up, I call Fury and say, "Stark is demanding a meeting with you, tomorrow morning at 10 in Stark Industries."

Fury huffs and replies, "of course he is," before hanging up the phone.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay...computer troubles...my goal is every 2 weeks, but honestly, as long as it's once a month, I'm happy-ish! I'm starting to get busy with work, so I don't have as much time to write, I'm trying to keep ahead of the game and have at least one extra chapter written, in case of emergencies! Hopefully, I'll post again SOONER than 2 weeks, but I make no promises!**


	28. Chapter 27

Tony P.O.V.

I ignored Agent's phone call and instead stayed with Amy. Amy insisted on working, even though I told her it was okay for her not to and spend the day with Teddy and Jamie. Now that Amy was about 6 months along, she no longer took Polyjuice potion to disguise her appearance.

After Amy's meltdown with Pepper before our wedding, Pepper makes sure that Amy and I are near each other whenever she is in the office. If I have meetings, then Amy stays with Pepper. As it was, Pepper called me and said, "Director Fury wants to talk to you. My thoughts are he wants the full story of you and Amy before he makes any promises. He also wants to meet with your WHOLE family."

I rolled my eyes and said, "whatever, Pep. Pick a time and place and we'll be there." Amy raised her head when I said that. When she tilted her head, I whispered, "the Director had Coulson call to set up a meeting between us."

When it finally came around time to meet with Director Fury, I was sitting calmly behind my desk, while Amy was freaking out and pacing like there was no tomorrow. Andromeda was reading a magazine in a comfy chair, while the boys were playing with blocks at her feet. I held out my arms for Amy and said, "come here, beautiful," and waited for her to come into my arms.

I snuggled Amy in my arms and whispered, "just clam down, it's going to be fine. Director Fury just wants to meet with us. After this, we'll head home and just spend the afternoon relaxing with the boys, okay?" I feel Amy nod against my chest.

I look over and Jamie is looking worriedly at his mommy. I wave him over and he comes to sit with Amy and I. Teddy just looks at us, then smiles and continues building his tower. While Teddy is independent and confident, Jamie is shy and insecure at times. Jamie has his moments, but in times like these, he just likes to snuggle with mommy and daddy.

When it's finally 10, Fury and Hill walk into the room. Fury doesn't hesitate, but Hill clearly had no idea what this meeting was about. I could see the shock on her face as she saw my beautiful, red haired wife, as well as our ginger child. As she looked around the office, she also saw Teddy, with his turquoise hair and Andromeda, looking relaxed as she read her magazine.

Fury starts out with, "Stark, I can't believe you hid your family so well. We had no idea you even had a family until Coulson told me YESTERDAY!"

I smirk at Fury and say, "if I wanted everyone to know, I would let them know. I actually do like my private life to be private, as does Amy. I don't know about Andy, but she seems to just go with the flow."

Andromeda glances up from her magazine and snorts. I grin in response. Amy, still snuggled in my arms, giggles.

Fury pinches the bridge of his nose and says, "really, Stark? Really? Now, why should I keep this completely out of your file?"

Amy straightens up in my arms and glares at Fury. Then she hisses, "you know damn well why. You know all about the problems in Britain…you've been in contact with Kingsley, after all. You add in my enemies, and Tony's. Hell, even Andromeda has a few enemies in the mix. We want to keep our family SAFE and that means, no mention of it goes anywhere or I will take everyone and disappear from the face of the earth. I've done it before, I can do it again."

Hill snorts and says, "you can't completely disappear. We'd find you eventually. And there's no way Stark can just give up the limelight like that."

I glare at Hill and say, "for my family, I would. And Amy can and will make our entire family disappear…if the need arises, we'll do it and be gone before you could blink, right, Andy?"

Andromeda glances up from her magazine and says, "oh, it will be easy. Completely too easy for people who don't know how to pay attention." As she's talking, Teddy gets bored and climbs into her lap. Teddy, mimicking me, starts glaring at Hill. Then, as Hill is watching, Teddy turns his hair dark brown, like mine.

Hill stares, gaping, in shock. Amy, Andy, and myself giggle, while Jamie looks unimpressed with the display.

Fury interrupts our giggling and says, "yes, yes, fine. Nothing will be in your file. No one but those who NEED TO KNOW will know."

Amy raises an eyebrow and says, "you mean, no one but you and Agent Hill."

Fury glares at her and says, "now why would I agree to that? What if something happens and you need help, but no one knows you, so no one will know how to help?"

I look at Amy and see her give Fury a predatory smile. She says in a sweet voice, "Director Fury, as you already know my history, I'm saying this for Agent Hill's benefit. In England, I'm the Savior; the Girl who Lived; the Woman who Conquered; the Leader of the Light. I defeated the leader of the opposing forces, as well as many of his foot soldiers and commanders. I led Dumbledore's Army from the age of 15 and we survived. I married into a family that was VERY protective and have 5 very overprotective brothers-in-law, despite having remarried since the unfortunate passing of my beloved husband. I can send out a message and have, within minutes, 10 of my closest friends appear out of thin air and fight for me and mine. When I told my friends I was getting married, they appeared within minutes and helped get everything set up and organized, which was done in under 48 hours. I am telling you NOW that I have never needed, nor wanted, people to know my private life. The fact that YOU and Agent Hill know about it is a miracle in itself, ask anyone from my homeland. If you tell anyone that Tony and I are married, I can guarantee you that I will be dismantling your organization and I will have it destroyed within a fortnight. Make sure you heed my warning. The only people who will be telling people in S.H.I.E.L.D about my marriage will be Tony or myself."

Fury gulped and Hill had a sour look on her face. Glancing at Hill, she looked like she was ready to say something, but Fury interrupted and said, "we agree to your terms, but if your life is in danger, I will tell anyone who needs to know, because your husband will go off the deep end if something happens to you."

I mull it over and say, "fair enough…you're probably right about me going off the deep end if something ever happens to Amy here." I pull Amy into my arms and kiss her cheek.

**A/N: So so so so so so sorry for the delay...I was stranded in another state for a few days without a computer due to the mass amounts of snow that hit the east coast! I am also experiencing some MAJOR writers block...I used to have an idea of where I was heading, then all of a sudden, I hit a wall and I lost my train of thought! I blame my super crazy work cuz all I've been able to think about for the last few weeks was my inconsistent work schedule...I got from working 12 hour shifts to working 4 hour shifts to working split shifts, that I need to keep straight! I am going to buckle down this week and figure out where my story is going, then I'm going to hard core write...hopefully, in the next few weeks, I will be able to update regularly AND finish up my story! I've been thinking where I want it to go, but I need to hammer out the details, like how I want to get there! Please be patient! :) **


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I really truly meant to update sooner, but my computer has been on the blink! Today is honest to goodness the first day in over a month that I've been able to open my Word Document (where I type out my story first)! I promise to update again soon...my writer's block is easing up, but my work schedule is buckling down (12 hour work days...and if something goes wrong, then my break might not even happen...illegal, yes; does my work care? no)! I will hopefully hopefully HOPEFULLY add a new chapter before Easter next week! I will try my hardest and do my darnedest! **

Amaryllis P.O.V.

Fury made me furious **(A/N: pun intended)**. On the bright side, he agreed to our terms. Teddy and Jamie giggled when Tony and I were arguing with Fury and Hill. I was not a big fan of either of them, but if they kept everything out of our file, I could not complain too much.

Time went on. I am now 8 ½ months pregnant and I have, grudgingly, cut back on my hours. If Tony had what he wanted, I wouldn't be working at all, but I needed to be with him. It was so boring without him at the house. I have Andy, Jamie, and Teddy, but none of them are my husband. They can keep me distracted, but only to an extent. I'm due in a month, but it is getting so cramped in there that I can't seem to get comfortable, no matter what I do. The only thing that helps is when Tony is nearby, so I stay with him while he works and get a few hours of work in while I'm at it.

Fury keeps trying to recruit me for the Avengers Initiative; I tell him that if he would like to watch 3 magically gifted children while we were on missions, then I would CONSIDER. I was not going to leave Andy with all the children for an extended period of time; if Fury wants to deal with it, then Fury can try to manage. I feel like testing him out and leaving Teddy and Jamie with him for an extended period of time. My little trouble makers put their Marauder heritage to good use on a regular basis.

With my due date sneaking up on us, Tony and I have been debating names. I'm sitting in my own little world when Tony says, "how about Andrew, if it's a boy? In honor of Andy, we could name a boy Andrew."

I mulled it over; it wasn't that bad of a name, and it would be in honor of a family member. I reply, "I like that…how about Andrew Sirius Howard Stark? In honor of Andy, my godfather, and your father." As I finished speaking, I also realized I had a perfect name for a girl. I said, "And if it's a girl, how about Lily Maria Virginia Stark? For both our mothers and Pepper, who is a godsend."

Tony grinned and said, "perfect! We got names for our baby. Now we just have to wait for him or her to come." Then Tony stood up and continued, "let's get you home! I don't want you overworking yourself." And he gently led me out of his office and towards the parking garage.

I whined, "Tony! I don't want to leave yet! Don't you still have work to do? Pepper's going to be so mad if you don't do your work…again."

Tony smirked and said, "yes, I do still have work, but I already informed Pepper that I was leaving early and she should redirect my paperwork to the house, where I would be, to ensure that my beautifully pregnant wife took it easy for the last few weeks of her pregnancy."

I look at him suspiciously and say, "you're not going back to work any time soon, are you?"

Tony smirks at me and says, "it's a good thing Pepper is able to redirect all the paperwork I have to my home office. I'm going to be there at least until the baby is born…and possibly for a few weeks afterwards. I don't want to miss anything."

I roll my eyes and grumble, "whatever," knowing this means I will be stuck at home for the foreseeable future, since my only escape from the house was going to work with Tony.

Tony snickers and says, "how about, even though we're stuck at home, we still have some fun?"

I look at him and say, "what kind of fun?"

Tony grins and says, "well, Fury keeps saying how he wants you to be a part of the Avengers team…you always say if he wants that, he gets to watch the demons…let's tell him that if he can watch 2 out of 3 of our kids for an entire day without losing them or allowing them to get injured in any way, shape, or form, we will consider having you join the team as a last resort, meaning, if we need help, you get the call."

I giggle, since I was thinking about doing the same thing to Fury earlier today. I nod my head and say, "that sounds fun!"

Tony yanked out his phone and dials Fury's number; the phone is put on speaker between the two of us in the car. Fury answers, "what do you want, Stark?"

Tony smiles and says, "hey Nicky, listen, my beautiful wife and I were once again discussing the Avengers Initiative. She said she'd consider it IF you can baby-sit Jamie and Teddy for 24 hours without anything happening to them, which includes, getting injured in some way and getting lost."

The line goes silent, then Fury says, "let me get this straight…if I can personally watch your two demon spawn, without anything happening to them, your wife would consider becoming an Avenger?"

I reply, "yes, but I wouldn't go on all the missions…only important, life and death ones. I would prefer to mainly stay with the kids, but in certain situations, I would prefer to help, as opposed to staying home."

Fury says, "fair enough; what day am I baby-sitting?"

Tony smirks and says, "how about this coming Saturday? Amy and I will drop them off at your office on Saturday morning and we'll come back for them at the same place on Sunday morning. Sound good?"

Fury replies, "that sounds fine. I will see you then."

I smirk at Tony and say, "let's get the boys ready for their little adventure…Fury has no idea what he's getting himself into with those two."


	30. Chapter 29

Amaryllis P.O.V.

It's now Saturday morning and I'm having second thoughts…what if Fury lets something happen to my babies. As I'm having my little freak out, Tony comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

Tony whispers in my ear, "everything will be fine…you gave the boys those emergency portkeys, in case they get really hurt and need you. You also made sure they knew to be very careful when they were pulling off their shenanigans. Hell, you even told them to give Fury hell, just make sure they didn't get caught."

I look down guiltily…I did tell the boys to give Fury hell, as long as they were safe. Teddy, at almost 4, knew what he could and couldn't do; Jamie wasn't as sure about that, but Teddy would help him.

I took a deep breath and said, "yeah, okay…let's get this over with…what are we going to do with the boys gone?"

Tony laughs and says, "sweetheart, we still need to finish setting up this new baby's nursery. It will be so much easier with the little demons getting underfoot." I nodded at that; I loved my boys, but they were so nosey and so mischievous, that I was afraid they would get hurt or get stuck somewhere in the new nursery.

I said, "Jamie, Teddy! Come on! You're going to go have some fun with Director Fury!"

My baby boys come running out, giggling like crazy. I know I told them to do their best to make Director Fury pull his hair out, figuratively speaking, but I didn't want them to get hurt. Tony wrapped his arm around my waist and told the boys, "come on, boys! We're gonna go visit the pirate." He led us all to the car, where Happy was waiting to drive us to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters in New York, where Fury would be watching our boys from today.

The boys brought their bags, which had toys for them to keep themselves entertained and blankets, for their nap; and since Fury was being put to the test, we even sent their stuff for an overnight stay. If Fury can handle these two, then I would be an unofficial Avenger, only going out when necessary.

We made it to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters and went up to Fury's office on the top floor. Fury and Hill were there, Fury sitting behind his desk and Hill sitting opposite him, both working on paperwork. Tony says, "well, Pirate, here are the boys. You remember Teddy and Jamie, don't you? Boys, say hello."

Teddy, blue hair as vibrant as ever, walks up to Fury and says, "hello, Pirate! I'm Teddy and this," he points to Jamie, "is Jamie. He's 2, almost 3, and I am 3 almost 4, so I'm bigger."

I snort and say, "remember, Fury, anything, and I do mean ANYTHING, happens to my babies and YOU will be bumped up on my hit list, as well as every single one of my friends' hit lists. I will also NOT be joining the Avengers in that case. If you can survive 24 hours with my boys, then I will be your last resort, end of the world Avenger, so long as it is after this new little one is born…which honestly won't be a problem unless you foresee the end of the world happening in the next 6 weeks, in which case, you're on your own."

Fury raised an eyebrow at me and said, "you're due in 6 weeks? Good to know…I never knew when you were due. So if your children return to you in one piece, after 24 hours, and I still have my sanity, you will be an unofficial Avenger, as long as it is after your due date?"

I smirk and say, "yep…God bless your soul if anything happens to my boys. My friends and I were known to be hell raisers, as were my parents, when they were in school…you're going to have SO much fun for the next 24 hours…make sure you keep BOTH EYES OPEN, as you're so fond of saying."

**A/N: Yeah, I know...I stink...it's been FOREVER since I updated...and it's a kinda short chapter...sorry! I had every intention of updating, but then everything happened...working 12 hour days at work cuz we're understaffed...I honestly only ate and slept when I was home...then the writer's block kicked in cuz I wasn't able to focus...hopefully, that's over and done with...for now, anyway! I promise, I will update this week...it might be another short one, but I'm trying to get back in the groove...it might take me a while! Again, sorry sorry sorry! :)**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: So, I know I said I would update later this week, but I just felt the need to comment...to the guest who accused me of plagiarizing my story...congrats, you made me quite aggravated. Not only could I not comment to you personally, but I also had to publically make my little rant...now that you mentioned it, yes my story does SEEM similar to another authors...not intentional on my part, but I am 30 chapters in, so I am not editing it NOW...I will review said work and make sure there aren't other similarities in the future...similarities I noticed so far...1) Amaryllis as a character...I chose this name because my little sister is 7 and chose the name because she loves the name "Amy" and we googled flower names that could use that as a nickname...2) dating Tony Stark...I chose that because he is such a playboy in the first movie (calms it down in the others, but you know) that it worked for me...I love Iron Man, just as much as Cap, but I liked him better for this story...3) living in the US...I live in the US, so clearly, I was basing mine there...I don't know squat about the UK setting! Any others, feel free to let me know! Also, my writing style is my own...I have written stories like this (in this style) since I was 10...though I have tried, I am uncomfortable changing my style...I write how I write and THAT will not be changing in the future!**

**Side note, this chapter is really short, I apologize...I was just getting it out so I could give my little rant! :) I'll see how my schedule goes to see about posting another chapter later this week!**

Fury P.O.V.

I got the call from Stark and Amy…as long as their boys were in one piece after spending 24 hours with me, Amy would join the Avengers, so long as it was a last resort. I can live with that; I'd prefer full time Avenger, but after speaking with Kingsley, I understand how that's not possible.

Hill, sitting with me, says, "so you're baby-sitting Stark's kids?" She heard my part of the conversation, but not Amy or Stark's.

I sigh and say, "Amy has agreed to become a last resort Avenger if I can prove that her children, two out of three anyway, can be in safe hands with S.H.I.E.L.D. Something about not wanting to leave three children under the age of five with Andromeda. I have to watch the boys for 24 hours and if everyone survives the encounter, the boys with no injuries and me with my sanity, then Amy will become an Avenger."

Hill rolled her eyes and said, "that shouldn't be too hard…how much trouble can a 2 year old and a 3 year old get into?"

I glance at her and say, "I don't think it would be this easy…or Amy and Stark would have made the stakes a little higher. I think this is gonna be a challenge."


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry for the delay...I'm completely lost on where I want this story to go...I know I want it to cover the first Avengers movie, but then I might end it...not sure yet. I'm trying to make the ideas work in my head and it's slow process with my 12 hour shifts at work...I work 5 days a week and on the other 2, I'm sleeping. So sorry for the slow updates. I will try to do better, but we all know it might be a while...so, sorry in advanced! :)**

Amaryllis P.O.V

I watched from the corner of my eye as Amy and Stark wrangled the boys into my office. Stark says, "well, Pirate, here are the boys. You remember Teddy and Jamie, don't you? Boys, say hello."

Teddy, blue hair as vibrant as ever, walks up to me and says, "hello, Pirate! I'm Teddy and this," he points to Jamie, "is Jamie. He's 2, almost 3, and I am 3 almost 4, so I'm bigger."

Amy snorts and says, "remember, Fury, anything, and I do mean ANYTHING, happens to my babies and YOU will be bumped up on my hit list, as well as every single one of my friends' hit lists. I will also NOT be joining the Avengers in that case. If you can survive 24 hours with my boys, then I will be your last resort, end of the world Avenger, so long as it is after this new little one is born…which honestly won't be a problem unless you foresee the end of the world happening in the next 6 weeks, in which case, you're on your own."

I raised an eyebrow at me and said, "you're due in 6 weeks? Good to know…I never knew when you were due. So if your children return to you in one piece, after 24 hours, and I still have my sanity, you will be an unofficial Avenger, as long as it is after your due date?" This deal would be a piece of cake…I would definitely return her boys in one piece AND I would gain a new Avenger…Amy might not be a full time Avenger, but I will take what I can get.

Amy smirks and says, "yep…God bless your soul if anything happens to my boys. My friends and I were known to be real hell raisers, as were my parents, when they were in school…you're going to have SO much fun for the next 24 hours…make sure you keep BOTH EYES OPEN, as you're so fond of saying."

I scowl at Amy…she used my catch phrase against me. How hard could it be to watch two children?

-Time Skip-

As it would happen, looking after Teddy and Jamie was a lot more difficult than I anticipated. They had their innocent looks down pat, but all of a sudden, Hill came running in yelling, "Sir, there's a situation in the mess hall!"

I stand and say, "Hill, watch the boys while I go sort it out," and I walk out of the room.

When I got to the mess hall, the situation was back under control, which made me confused, since Hill was very panicked by it and she rarely panics for no reason. I make my way back up to my office, only to find Hill tied to a chair and the boys missing.

I stare at her, then ask, "what happened?"

Hill glares and said, "the hellions tricked me…they got the jump on me and tied me up and then they went into the vents. I don't know where they were headed or what they were planning…all I know is that they are not gonna make this easy for you."

I stare at Hill once more and say, "Hill, they're 2 and 3…how in the world did they get the jump on you?"

Hill shrugs and says, "hell if I know…all I know is I was watching them one minute, then the next, I'm taped to this chair!"

I pull out my com and say, "Barton, get into the vents…there are two boys wandering around in there and we need to find them quickly."

I hear Barton respond, "Sir, two boys?"

I sigh and say, "yes, Barton, two boys, ages 2 and 3. Just find them now and ask questions later."

Barton promptly replies, "yes, sir!"


End file.
